Alfa & Omega
by Saori Sanada
Summary: Relena y el Presidente del gobierno son secuestrados. Los G-boys tendran que volver a luchar a la vez que un nuevo gundam y su piloto aparecen. Pero quien es este nuevo piloto y que historia hay detras de ella, de ETAO y de Yubei y Kazuya Ding?
1. Prologo

Este es mi primer fanfic de Gundam Wing, yo no tengo la serie ni el OVA, ni lo he podido ver (porque lo emitían en una televisión de pago) y no creo que lo vea. Mi fanfic esta basado en lo que he leído de los personajes, la historia (incluido el Episodio Cero) y sobre otros fanfics que me han dado ideas, todo hay que decirlo.

Para cualquier problema, ya saben, un e-mail.

Soy española y por lo tanto uso expresiones y formas de hablar que a lo mejor no se dan en Latinoamérica o que allí pueden significar otra cosa diferente. Tened esto en cuenta.

_**Alfa & Omega**_

Prologo 

"No pensé que nos volveríamos a ver."

"Ninguno lo pensamos y menos bajo estas circunstancias. ¿Quién será nuestro anfitrión?"

"Eso lo veremos pronto."

La puerta de la sala se abrió dejando a ver a un hombre joven.

"Vaya el hijo prodigo ha aparecido al fin."

"Yo que usted no haría tantas bromas Doctor J, eso podría costarle otro brazo."

"Muy agudo, no has perdido tu sentido del humor." Dijo el Doc J, mirando fijamente al hombre joven.

"Cual es el motivo por el cual nos has traído aquí." Profesor G dijo.

"Eso lo sabrán muy pronto doctores, ahora hay alguien que los quiere ver."

"Nuestros verdaderos anfitriones?" Doc S dijo.

El joven asintió, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a tres figuras, una de ellas fue lanzada al suelo por las otras dos.

"Quinze!!" El Doc J dijo así como reconoció a la persona que estaba en el suelo.

"No se preocupen por él, ha pasado a mejor vida." Los cinco científicos dirigieron su mirada hacia el hombre que había hablado y helaron en miedo.

"T..Tu..?"

"Si yo, si son tan mables de acompañarnos y colaborar con nosotros, les aseguro que lo pasaran mejor que Quinze."

Los cinco científicos que crearon los cinco Gundams que salvaron a la Tierra y las Colonias de la OZ, siguieron a los dos hombres sin mirar el cuerpo ensangrentado de Quinze.


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Alfa & Omega**_

Capitulo 1 

"Ministra Darlain, es un placer volver a verla."

"Señor Presidente, para mí también es un placer."

"Por lo que he oído, todo va bien después de lo pasado hace unos meses." El Presidente dijo en un tono más coloquial.

"Si las cosas van bien. Por favor disfrute de la fiesta." Relena le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias." Con eso el Presidente de las Naciones Unidas de la Esfera Terrestre se fue, dejando a la Ministras de Exterior a solas entre la multitud de gente de la burocracia que había acudido a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Era Abril, a la fiesta habían acudido mucha gente importante incluido el ministro del interior, Alan Grant. La fiesta iba bien, los invitados estaban contentos, pero Relena no se olvido de una fiesta de cumpleaños hace unos años, cuando conoció a Heero Yuy.

De repente se empezaron a oír gritos de gente.

"¡SILENCIO!!!"

Relena dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que grito. Era un hombre joven de unos 30 años, pelo castaño claro, llevaba un traje verde, una espada en su cintura y una capa blanca, por las condecoraciones que llevaba era evidente que era un general.

"No puede ser... "

"Esta vivo... "

"Pensé que estaba muerto..."

"Como ha podido..."

Los rumores empezaron a extenderse entre la burocracia europea y americana, Relena no sabia quien era.

"Si quieren seguir con vida cayesen por favor." El hombre dijo y la gente se callo.

"Gracias, me gustaría informarles de que nadie morirá si siguen nuestras instrucciones." El hombre joven dijo a la vez que tomaba unos pasos hacia delante, rodeado de varios soldados.

"DING!!" Relena se dirigió hacia quien había gritado.

Un hombre joven, de unos 25 años, pelo aguamarina, con ojos azules oscuros, llevaba un uniforme militar del Ejercito Terrestre Antiterrorista, creado este ejercito para la lucha antiterrorista dentro de la Tierra. Relena conocía al joven, puesto que el ministro de Interior, Alan Grant, se lo había presentado.

"Keikun Suchiya.....así que aun estas con él ejercito. Interesante."

"Que es lo que quieres esta vez Yubei Ding." Keikun dijo en un tono desafiante.

Los rumores volvieron a salir sobre el nombre de Yubei, este se giro hacia el Presidente y luego hacia la Ministra de Exterior.

"Señor Presidente, Ministras Darlain, si son tan amables de acompañarnos les aseguro que nadie saldrá herido. Ah! Y Keikun, no se te ocurra hacer nada o habrá una masacre, ya sabes de esas que me gustan." Keikun miro en resignación a Yubei.

Varios soldados salieron y rodearon al Presidente y a Relena. Relena miro a los dos, era evidente que se conocían y que Yubei hablaba en serio.

Relena y el Presidente empezaron a caminar junto a los soldados. Una vez que estaban en manos de Yubei, este dijo:

"Keikun, me harías un gran favor llamando a Fénix, y dile que este....es la Alfa y Omega de la Tierra."

La noche sé cerro en el cuartel del Ejercito Terrestre Antiterrorista, no había mucho movimiento he incluso miembros del Prevents se encontraban allí.

"Yubei?"

"Pensé que Yubei estaba muerto Keikun." Sally Po

"Yo también, pensé que Fénix lo había matado, pero veo que no." Keikun dijo en un tono cansado.

"Esto es inesperado. Keikun tú eres el que se enfrento a Yubei junto con Fénix, para que quiere al Presidente y a la Ministra Darlain."

"Bien Lady Une.....no se puede decir que Yubei tuviese un plan de ataque especifico. Fue el responsable de varios atentados y también de varios grupos terroristas que no se relacionaban con las colonias, solo uno de los grupos que creo estuvo relacionado con las colonias: los 5 elementos. Tal y como actuaba, Yubei quería hacerse con el control de la Tierra."

"Los 5 elementos??Nunca he oído de ese grupo." Wufei dijo.

En el cuartel estaban el Ejercito Terrestre Antiterrorista que englobaban a Occidente, solo los tres miembros del Prevents que tenían experiencia en situación de guerra habían acudido, eran: Lady Une, Sally Po, Wufei Chang.

"Ese grupo apareció hace 10 años con la intención de independizar cada colonia y que cada una tuviera un líder, aparte de vengar a Heero Yuy. Seguían la ideología pacifista de Heero Yuy aunque la interpretaban a su manera. Se basaron en ataques a sedas importantes en la Tierra. El grupo fue eliminado antes de que Yubei se hiciera responsable de los ataques terroristas que habían asolado América, Europa y África durante un año." Lady Une comento.

"Por quien fue eliminado." Wufei.

"Por Fénix, elimino a varios grupos que Yubei había creado, al ver que sus grupos eran eliminados, Yubei le planto cara y se dio a conocer." Keikun.

"Y quien es Fénix." Wufei pregunto sin saber de quien hablaban.

"Deberíamos hablar del tema cuando estemos todos reunidos, lo importante es salvar al Presidente y a la Ministra. He estado intentando encontrar a Fénix pero por ahora no lo consigo. Creo que deberíamos reunir a los pilotos de los cinco Gundam, que pensáis?"

"Opino lo mismo que tu Keikun, cuanto más seamos mejor." Lady Une

"Bien, los Prevents sabéis la localización de cada piloto, nosotros nos ocuparemos de encontrar a Fénix, que Dios sabe donde estará." Keikun dijo a Une.

"Ya veras como la encuentras esta vez."

"No lo sé Sally, la intente encontrar cuando lo de la Fundación Barton pero no la encontré, espero que esta vez sí."

"Wufei, Sally, vosotros os encargareis de encontrar a los pilotos. Creo que lo mejor será hacerlos miembros de Prevents. Que te parece Keikun." Lady Une.

"Ojala eso hubiese funcionado con Fénix, por mi vale, aquí ya somos muchos."

Cierto, había mucha gente que se había unido al Ejercito Terrestre Antiterrorista, con la intención de parar el terrorismo y de vengar a la gente que Yubei había matado. Y a pesar de que Yubei había desaparecido hace un año, la gente no abandono la organización.


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Alfa & Omega**_

Capitulo 2 

Quatre recogió el último informe de un montón de informes y cuentas. Él no solo era el heredó de la familia Winner, a pesar de tener 29 hermanas más viejas, pero también el negocio espacial estaba creciendo. Además, la familia Winner se había unido a la Fundación Barton para completar las últimas fases de la construcción de L3's X18999.

En su oficina tenia una buena vista de la colonia L4. Fuera, varias personas dejaban los edificios. El reloj mostró que el horario escolar del día había acabado. Habiendo recibido la mayoría de su educación a través de tutores privados, él se preguntó brevemente cómo habría sido ir a una escuela normal bajo las circunstancias normales. Era su fantasía favorita.

"No tengo tiempo de experimentar eso ahora." Quatre suspiró y mira los montones de papeles y carpetas en su escritorio. Él frotó sus ojos, no en espera de que el trabajo desapareciera pero para despertarse. "Me siento como sí tuviera cuarenta años."

La puerta de su oficina se abrió, dejando entrar una corriente de aire que voló algunos papeles.

"Podría cerrar la puerta." Quatre suspiró sin mirar a la persona que había entrado. "Me tomó tres días para leer los documentos y ordenarlos."

"Pareces estar muy ocupado." ´ Y cansado. Wufei se dijo a si mismo. Quatre parecía como si no hubiese dormido mucho durante las últimas noches.

"¡Wu-Wufei!" Quatre se ponía de pie rápidamente, esparce papeles por el suelo pero les no presta atención, cuando él comprendió que era su viejo amigo el que estaba allí.

"Espera, cómo entraste? Esa chaqueta..."

Wufei se encogió de hombros. "La chaqueta de Preventers. Cuando puedes suponer, ésta no es una visita social. Hay algún problema y vine a ver si quieres ayudar."

"¿Problema?" El rubio pestañeó. "¿Qué tipo de problema?"

"Lo siento pero no hay tiempo para explicar, yo no te obligare a venir."

"¿Pero me necesitas, verdad?" Quatre dijo sabiendo que lo necesitaban una vez más.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Quatre pregunto a Wufei así como salían de la ofician de Quatre.

"No has visto las noticias?

"No realmente." Quatre sonrió. "Yo, he estado ocupado."

"Bien, un tipo llamado Yubei Ding ha secuestrado al Presidente y a la ministra Darlain."

"¡Que?!Porque haría semejante cosa y quien es!"

"Aun no lo sé. Los Preventers nos hemos aliado con el Ejercito Terrestre Antiterrorista, ellos parecen saber quien es desde que se ocupan de los problemas en la Tierra."

"Me suenan mucho, Rashid me hablo una vez de ese ejercito." Quatre dijo a la vez que intentaba recordar los que Rashid le dijo sobre ese ejercito.

"Quatre date prisa, nosotros tenemos que ir a hacerte una tarjeta de Preventers."

"¿Para que?"

"Para poder trabajar con los Preventers, eso te dará algunos privilegios que los demás ciudadanos no tienen y tiene que ser legal."

"Espera aquí." Sally dijo al taxi que estaba esperando por ella en el área cerca de la colonia. De la información que Wufei le envió, el piloto del Gundam 02, por otra parte conocido como Dúo Maxwell, estaba con alguien llamado Hilde en la colonia L2.

Sally llego hasta la dirección que Wufei le había dado para encontrar la puerta entre abierta, pero la única persona en el cuarto era una muchacha delgada con pelo negro corto. Sally sonrió tranquilamente cuando los ojos de la muchacha se cayeron en la chaqueta de Sally y se alarmaron.

"Yo no soy de cualquier equipo militar. Mi nombre es Sally Po y estoy buscando a Dúo Maxwell. Su amigo Wufei me dijo que podría encontrarlo aquí." Esperanzadamente esta muchacha reconocería el nombre de Wufei y entiende que Sally no era una amenaza.

"Mi nombre es Hilde. Puede echar una ojeada alrededor libremente." Hilde dijo intentando cambiar la conversación.

"Yo lo siento pero no estoy aquí para ese tipo de negocio. Yo necesito su ayuda en algo más. ¿Puede decirme dónde esta Dúo?"

Hilde suspiró. Era evidente que quería algo de Dúo, algo más.

"Dúo... no esta aquí ahora, el siempre sale sin decir nada. ¿Es importante?"

"Muy importante." Sally dijo y Hilde sonrió tristemente.

"Hay un lugar al que le gusta ir, fuera de la colonia para mirar la luna, lo mas seguro es que este allí."

"Gracias. Hay muchas vidas que dependen de este equipo." Con eso, Sally salió.

Siendo una persona que nació y creció en el planeta, Sally encontró raro el flotar por el espacio donde la única cosa que la sujetaba eran sus botas. Los obreros del área habían confirmado la suposición de Hilde. Al parecer, Dúo salía a mirar la luna bastante a menudo.

"Pensé que podrías estar por aquí." Ella lo saludó una vez que él era visual. El muchacho estaba sentándose buscando la luna.

"Eh, tiempo largo. ¿Cómo esta Wufei?"

"Bastante bien. De hecho, estoy aquí para llevarte con él."

"Quieres decir que él quiere que yo haga algo para él, sabiendo que él es un Preventers y que tienen que ser problemas."

"Recibirás una compensación y conseguirás trabajar de nuevo con todos." Sally dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Duo.

"Heh, yo no soy un mercenario. Wufei tiene que estar preocupado para llamar a todos nosotros. ¿Para que es? No estoy diciendo que yo voy a hacerlo."

"Un grupo de terroristas a secuestrado al Presidente y a la ministra Darlain, mientras celebraba su fiesta de cumpleaños. El Ejercito Terrestre Antiterrorista se ha aliado con nosotros, y al parecer conocen al líder del grupo."

Dúo silbó. "A esa proporción, Heero va a mostrar definitivamente. ¿Cuándo estamos saliendo nosotros?"

"Dentro de poco." Sally sonrió. "Hilde ya sabe que vas a ir."

"¿Hilde? Lo que hace... ¿Oh no, hablaste con ella, no?" Dúo hizo muecas en su casco espacial. "¡No importa lo que ella dice!"

Sally pestañeó y entonces se rió tontamente. "Realmente, todo lo que ella quiere es que regreses de una pieza. Ella parece llevar mejor el negocio sin ti."

"Hmph."

"Te aseguraste de saber donde estábamos en caso de necesidad, no?" Quatre comentó cuando ellos atravesaron el área de la parte de atrás del circo, que ahora era la casa de Trowa.

"No, no tomo ningún problema para saber donde estabas o para esconder tu paradero. ¿Qué necesidad? Después de todo, la guerra ha acabado," Wufei resopló.

"Pero todavía hay algunos grupos."

"¡Trowa! ¿Cómo estas?" Quatre sonrió abiertamente al ver a su amigo. "¿Todavía te toca hacer de payaso con Catherine?"

"Eso tiene que ser traje del payaso más extraño que yo he visto alguna vez," Wufei dijo y gesticula al equipo de Trowa que estaba vestido como un payaso (el mismo que en la serie), pero como Wufei no va mucho al circo, pues le parece raro. "Conoces algún grupo que tenga actividad?" Wufei dijo cambiando de tema.

"No pero he oído rumores. Que ocurre." Trowa dijo en su tono normal, pero para los que le conocían había un tonillo de curiosidad.

"El Presidente y la ministra Darlain han sido secuestrados y necesitamos ayuda." Wufei dijo.

"Bien. Vamos." Trowa dijo y empezó a caminar hacia la dirección por la que habían venido Quatre y Wufei.

"¡Trowa!!" Una voz femenina dijo detrás de ellos.

El trío se volvió a mirar Catherine. Los ojos de Catherine miraron fijamente a Wufei.

Él cabeceó a ella. "Gracias por esa sopa horrible de la otra vez."

Quatre miro a Wufei. "Wufei... no debes decir cosas así."

"¡Hmph! ¡Yo te forzaré a tomar esa sopa si algo le pasa a Trowa!" Catherine puso sus manos en sus caderas para dar más énfasis a lo que decía. "¡Ningún arañazo o pelo extrañado, entendido!"

"El tiempo pasa, debemos darnos prisa. Espero que Sally ya halla encontrado a Heero y Dúo." Quatre dijo una vez que se alejaban del circo.

"¿Seguro que estas bien?" Wufei le preguntó a Trowa cuando ellos se dieron prisa hacia el automóvil que estaba esperando para llevarlos al aeropuerto más cercano.

"Ella sólo está intentando protegerme."

"Yo noté. Por lo menos cámbiate de ropa antes de que nosotros salgamos. Entreteniendo a los terroristas con una exhibición no es parte del plan." Wufei dijo.

Trowa sonrió.

"Esta no es la base de Preventers Wufei." Quatre dijo así como llegaron a un lugar que el no conocía.

"No, como ya dije nos hemos aliado con el Ejercito Terrestre Antiterrorista (ETAO) esta es su base."

La base era una gran mansión situada cerca de un acantilado que daba al mar y rodeada de un frondoso bosque, cerca de la casa había como un gran almacén.

"Eh, como estáis!!" Dúo dijo y ondea una mano a los recién llegados.

"Reunios en la sala de conferencias cuando estéis listo." Wufei dijo y se marcho por otro lado.

"¿Por qué toma siempre una crisis para hacernos juntos a los cinco?"

"No seas tan negativo, Dúo. Nos hemos encontrado después de todo, no? Y nosotros venimos juntos en momentos así, porque ellos nos necesitan. No hay nada que nos impida encontrarnos en otros momentos." Quatre sonrió, mantenido a flote la alegría de Dúo.

"¿Sally está buscando a Heero?" Trowa pregunto.

"Sí, él está en alguna parte de la Tierra. Bien yo iré acogeros un par de chaquetas." Duo dijo y se fue.

"Me alegro de volver a veros chicos." Quatre, Trowa y Dúo se volvieron a ver a lady Une.

"¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Se necesitaba mi ayuda, por eso estay aquí al igual que vosotros. La sala de conferencias es por aquí, seguidme." Los tres pilotos la siguieron.

"Como es que los Preventers se han aliado con ETAO." Quatre dijo.

"Eso es cierto porque, pensé que eran grupos muy diferentes." Dúo

"Los conoces." Lady Une

"He oído hablar de ellos."

"El motivo es bien sencillo, la persona que ha secuestrado al Presidente y a la ministra Darlain es un líder de uno de los principales grupos terroristas que ETAO perseguía, ellos poseen mucha información sobre él, mientras que nosotros apenas sabemos nada de él."

Llegaron a la sala de conferencias, en el centro una mesa larga y enfrente de la puerta una pantalla grande y un ordenador. Solo había una ventana que daba a fuera.

"Os presento a Keikun Suchiya, comandante de ETAO, Ejercito Terrestre Antiterrorista Occidental." Une dijo señalando al hombre que estaba en la sala.

"Es un placer conocer a los pilotos de Gundam." Keikun se levanto y los saludo.

"Ya estamos todos??" Wufei dijo así como entro en la sala seguido de Sally que no tenía buena cara.

"Ocurre algo Sally?" Keikun pregunto.

"No he podido encontrar a Heero en la situación que me diste Wufei, y nadie de allí tiene idea de donde puede estar."

Una risa semi ahogada se oyó en la habitación, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Keikun que se esforzaba por ocultar su risa. Sally le lanzo una mirada fría.

"Bien Sally... ahora sabes como me siento... cuando no logro encontrar a Fénix... " Lady Une le echo una mirada a Keikun el cual se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo Keikun, pero al menos él aparece en caso de emergencia." Sally dijo.

"Eso no me lo tienes que decir a mí, díselo a Fénix." Keikun dijo y se volvió a su sitio.

"Heero no se sentaría y no haría nada. Yo apuesto a que el ya esta investigando por su parte." Quatre sonrió. "Él estará pronto aquí."

"Él está ahora aquí." Wufei corrigió como la puerta se abrió para revelar a Heero que ya lleva una chaqueta de Preventer con insignia de ID.

"Yo espero que no golpearas a nadie para conseguir eso. Nosotros necesitamos todo el apoyo que podamos conseguir." Keikun dijo así como vio a Heero.

Heero le dio una mirada de hastió como diciendo quien es y luego se volvió hacia Wufei como diciendo que por que estaban aquí.

"Bien supongo que es hora de explicarlo todo." Wufei dijo e indico a todos que se sentasen.

"El motivo por el que os hemos hecho llamar es bien sencillo, la ministra Darlain y el Presidente de las Naciones Unidas de la Esfera Terrestre (NUET) han sido secuestrados por Yubei Ding, un comandante de alto rango. El motivo por el que los ha secuestrado es desconocido, aunque una cosa si parece segura, quiere a Fénix." Keikun empezó cuando todos se sentaron.

"A Fénix?, quien es?, un miembro de ETAO?" Dúo

"No, Fénix es una guerrillera." Sally Po

"Guerrillera??" Wufei.

"Si, no pertenece a ningún grupo y lucha según su ideología. Fénix apareció a finales de AC 191, desintegrando cada grupo terrorista que hacia atentados. Yubei se dio a conocer en AC 192, con el motivo de plantarle cara, ya que Fénix acabo con varios grupos suyos, a partir de entonces nos aliamos con Fénix para luchar juntos contra el grupo Omega." Keikun explico.

"Y ha armado todo esto para hacerla salir a Fénix?? Ese tío esta loco." Dúo.

"Yo creo que debe haber algo mas, si hubiese querido sacar a Fénix de su escondite habría armado mas jaleo, Yubei quiere algo mas pero aún no sabemos que puede ser." Keikun.

"Según tus archivos, Yubei no tenia ningún objetivo fijo aunque según tu quería adueñarse de la Tierra." Lady Une dijo así como miraba unos papeles.

"Y que pintamos nosotros en todo esto." Dúo dijo él estaba empezando a cansarse.

"Es evidente, tenéis que rescatar al Presidente y a la ministra Darlain, nosotros somos los únicos Preventers que tenemos experiencia en la guerra y la base en donde están seria impenetrable para soldados corrientes." Lady Une dijo mirando a los otros.

"Casi impenetrable??" Quatre

"Esa es vuestra misión, lo único que tenemos nosotros son armas de combate terrestres, aéreas y marinas, aparte de 15 o 20 movile suits, y soldados de asalto. El radar en donde esta la base de Yubei los detectaría enseguida, si la base esta en perfecto estado como parece nuestras armas no tendrán ningún efecto." Keikun.

"Porque no, eso no tiene sentido, nos podríamos acercar con los movile suits." Dúo dijo sin entender aun nada.

"Eso seria si no tuviéramos en cuenta los mísiles que tiene la base, aparte de las armas que Yubei debe tener, en la ultima semana ha recibido 100 movile suits y seguro que como mínimo tiene 200 hombres en la base." Keikun.

"Tantos??" Quatre.

"Yubei aplico la política de que tanto la OZ como la Alianza no ayudarían ni a la Tierra ni a las colonias, mucha gente se le unió y a pesar de los años aun hay gente que le apoya. Al parecer, Yubei nació en L3 aunque se crió en la Tierra y allí aun hay un grupo que le sigue." Keikun.

"Ese es el grupo que decías Trowa??" Wufei.

"Puede ser, no tienen mucha actividad aunque últimamente se ha movido." Trowa.

"Debe ser porque Yubei se ha movilizado, de todas maneras la misión es sacar al Presidente y a la Ministra con vida de la base, lo difícil será entrar, ese es el motivo por el que os hemos hecho venir."

"Y Fénix, consiguió detener a Yubei dos veces por que no la llamáis." Heero hablo para la primera vez.

"Detuvo a Yubei dos veces??." Dúo

"Eso es cierto, no os he contado la historia entera. Fénix se unió a nosotros en AC 192, conseguios vencer a Yubei la primera vez en Marzo de AC 194, por lo menos eso creímos pero en realidad solo conseguimos desintegrar el grupo Omega y los diferentes grupos que había creado Yubei. 6 meses después volvió a aparecer Yubei y fue vencido por Fénix en diciembre de AC 194, o eso es lo que todos creímos. Después de eso Fénix desapareció, como otras tantas veces." Keikun dijo con un tono entre ironía y malestar, y con una mirada desesperada.

"No la has encontrado??" Sally dijo.

"No aun no, solo Dios sabe donde estará. Estoy seguro de que si tú la llamas aparecería enseguida. Esta chica aparece y desaparece como los camaleones." Keikun dijo en un tono desesperado y sentándose.

"Chica???" Dúo dijo algo extrañado.

"Fénix es una chica??" Wufei dijo algo extrañado.

Lady Une, Sally y Keikun miraron extrañados a Dúo y Wufei.

"Es una chica, que hay de malo con ello??" Sally dijo.

"Nada, nada." Dúo dijo sonriendo, en cierto modo no tendría que extrañarle ya que Noin, Dorothy, Lady Une y Sally eran chicas y habían luchado en la guerra.


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Alfa & Omega**_

_Capitulo 3_

La base seguía igual que siempre: cerca del mar, dentro de un bosque con una explanada delante y con un almacén al lado de la mansión grande que no era otra cosa que la entrada al hangar subterráneo, claro que la explanada también era otra entrada.

´ Seguirá Ann allí? Se pregunto mientras seguía mirando.

Ella recordó que la 1º planta de la base era la zona de recepción y en donde estaban las cocinas y la cafetería. En la segunda era la zona de descanso, habitaciones para descansar y la enfermería. La 3º planta era donde estaba la sala de conferencias o reuniones y la sala de mandos, desde donde se controlaba la base.

´ Acabaran algún día? Se pregunto al ver un edificio detrás de la mansión, era un edificio para que la gente que tuviera casa lejos, pudiera vivir y no tener que desplazarse, vamos que era como una zona residencial, que aun no estaba terminada del todo.

Mirando la base se pregunto porque había vuelto, lo que había ocurrido no era cosa suya ya, no pertenecía ni a los Preventers ni a ETAO, por lo tanto le tendría que dar igual, Yubei no era cosa suya. Su guerra ya había acabado y no tenia ganas de empezar otra pero.....solo quedaba un gundam en el mundo y solo un gundam puede vencer a otro gundam.....

"AHH! No lo entiendo para que quiere ese Yubei a Relena y al Presidente!" Dúo dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco, sentado en un sillón.

"No sé pero esto parece grave." Quatre dijo sentándose al lado de Trowa, en el sofá.

"El incidente de Mariemai esta reciente y Yubei se aprovechara." Wufei estaba apoyado en una pared de la sala de descanso en la que estaban.

La sala no era muy grande. Había dos ventanas que daban a fuera, una mesa en un extremo de la sala y con sillas. En el otro extremo había un mueble de madera con una televisión, enfrente de este había un sofá y dos sillones. Varios cuadros adornaban la habitación. Cerca de la puerta que estaba enfrente de una de las ventanas había unas maquinas de bebidas.

"Los grupos de L3 se han movilizado desde el incidente de Mariemai." Trowa

"Y que hay de Fénix, no se encargo ella de Yubei, según Keikun tendría que estar muerto." Dúo dijo mientras tiraba la lata de su refresco vació.

"Lo mas seguro es que Yubei prepare algo y decida tomar el control." Trowa

"Ummm... tu que opinas Heero.....Heero??" Dúo se acerco a donde estaba Heero con el portátil ( ¬¬ para variar)

Dúo miro a ver que hacia Heero en su portátil y leyó en voz alta:

**Ejercito Terrestre Antiterrorista Logs AC 190:**

_Marzo:_ Creación del Ejercito Terrestre Antiterrorista Occidental por parte de Hajime Suchiya, para luchar contra el terrorismo en la Tierra.

**Ejercito Terrestre Antiterrorista Logs AC 191:**

_Enero:_ Continúan los atentados terroristas en occidente. Aparición de un grupo llamado Europeismo responsable de los atentados en Europa.

_Marzo:_ Desmantelación del grupo Europeismo por un extraño Gundam y destrucción de su base en el sur de España. Se buscan miembros del grupo terrorista que pueden haber sobrevivido. Según los miembros del grupo capturados, el Gundam fue destruido por la explosión.

_Junio:_ Aparece un nuevo grupo terrorista dirigido por un superviviente del grupo Europeismo. Aparición del extraño gundam llamado Fénix, por los supervivientes del grupo Europeismo. Desmantelación de este grupo.

_Septiembre:_ Este extraño Gundam llamado Fénix sigue desmantelando pequeños grupos terroristas. La Alianza nos encarga que averigüemos quien es.

_Diciembre: _Aparición de un grupo llamado los 5 elementos que pretende hacerse con el control de las colonias, sin embargo atacan bases en la Tierra.

**Ejercito Terrestre Antiterrorista Logs AC 192:**

_Enero:_ A pesar de que Fénix, así hemos llamando al piloto del extraño gundam, actúa por su cuenta, nos ayuda y avisa de posibles grupos y de las localizaciones de las bases, así también, nos avisa cuando va a atacar alguna base.

_Febrero:_ La puesta en marcha de una base espacial para ETAO ha sido aprobada por la Alianza que solo piensa en mantener su soberanía sobre las colonias.

_Mayo:_ Keikun Suchiya, hijo de Hajime Suchiya, ocupa el puesto de su padre como comandante. Se consigue hacer una alianza con Fénix.

_Octubre:_ Se termina la base espacial de ETAO y se desmantela el grupo de los 5 Elementos con la ayuda de Fénix

**Ejercito Terrestre Antiterrorista Logs AC 193:**

_Febrero:_ Se consolida la alianza entre Fénix y ETAO.

_Abril:_ Aparición del grupo Omega dirigido por Yubei Ding, hijo de Kazuya Ding, antiguo militar de la Alianza cuyas acciones bélicas y deseos de conquista y poder, hicieron que fuera destituido de su puesto y expulsado de la Tierra en AC 166.

_Mayo_: Se descubren varias bases de Yubei, la principal es una base subterránea en el desierto del Sahara. Otra se sitúa en Alemania, otra en California y otra en Grecia.

_Junio:_ Se sigue con la desarticulación de grupos creados por Yubei tanto en Europa, América, África y Asia.

_Agosto:_ Se destruyen las bases de California y Grecia.

Octubre: Desarticulación de pequeños grupos terroristas dirigidos por Yubei Ding en Francia. La base de Yubei en Alemania ha sido destruida.

_Diciembre:_ Empieza una batalla en el desierto del Sahara para destruir la base de Yubei y capturarlo. Lo que se pensaba en una misión fácil se ha convertido en una guerra cuerpo a cuerpo, con el desplegamiento por parte de Yubei de 200.

**Ejercito Terrestre Antiterrorista Logs AC 194:**

_Marzo_: Fin de la guerra. Desintegración del grupo Omega. Con ello, se logro desintegrar varios grupos a excepción de algunos que se ocultaron en Oriente. No se cree que puedan ocasionar problemas. Investigación de la base de Yubei en el Sahara, encontrando armamento militar. Desaparición de Fénix tras la derrota de Yubei.

_Septiembre-Diciembre: _Aparición de un grupo terrorista desconocido liderado por Yubei Ding. Descubrimiento de varias bases en el sur de África y Oriente Próximo. Después de cuatro meses se desarticula el grupo. Aparición de un movile suit, pilotado por Yubei y enfrentamiento entre el y Fénix, victoria de Fénix y supuesta muerte de Yubei. Desaparición de Fénix al acabar con el grupo en Diciembre de AC 194.

**Ejercito Terrestre Antiterrorista Logs AC 196: **

Apresar de que en AC 195 los Prevents investigaron los restos de Libra buscando a los científicos de los Gundam y no los encontraron dándolos por muertos, se tienen datos de que pueden seguir con vida.

Abandono de la base de Yubei del Sahara y cerrada.

**Ejercito Terrestre Antiterrorista / Preventer Logs AC 196: **

Datos de la base de Preventer: Gundams 02, 03, 04, y 05 se destruyeron por el sistema de autodestrucción. Tallgeese 3 se guardó en un transporte de Marte. Gundam 01 y los movile suit utilizados por Dekim Barton desaparecieron. Su paradero todavía está investigándose.

**Ejercito Terrestre Antiterrorista Logs AC 197:**

_Febrero_: Se han obtenido datos que demuestran actividad en la base del Sahara, semi destruida y abandonada en AC 194. La actividad esta empezando a ser grande. Sé esta investigando.

_Abril:_ Aparición de Yubei con un grupo terrorista. Secuestro del Presidente de NEUT y la ministra de exterior, Relena Darlain. Desconocido el motivo por el secuestro.

Fénix se encuentra en paradero desconocido.

Alianza entre ETAO y Preventers. Reclutamiento de los pilotos de Gundam ante la necesidad de contar con buenos soldados.

"De donde lo has sacado??" Dúo pregunto mirando a Heero.

"Es el historial resumido de ETAO."

"Ahora entiendo por que dijiste que lo venció dos veces, como será ese gundam, no sabia que hubiese otro." Dúo dijo mirando a los otros.

"Ninguno de nosotros lo sabia Maxwell." Wufei

"Me pregunto como será, no aparece hay Heero??" Dúo se volvió a Heero.

"No, no hay nada del gundam o de Fénix." Heero dijo en su tono normal.

En ese momento entro Sally, seguida de otra persona vestida con el uniforme de ETAO.

"Chicos os presento a Lys Gracia, la subcomandante de ETAO."

"Hola es un placer conocer a los pilotos de Gundam." Lys saludo cortésmente a todos.

"Es un placer para nosotros conocerlas Miss Lys." Quatre dijo y se acerco a saludarla.

"Por favor no me llames Miss, prefiero que me llaméis Lys así es como todo el mundo me llama aquí."

"Bien entonces encantado de conocerte Lys." Dúo dijo y se acerco a saludarla. Lys miro hacia Trowa y Heero y estos cabecearon a ella en señal de saludo.

"Lys por que no hay nada de Fénix en vuestros archivos??" Wufei dijo.

"Bien Wufei eso es porque Sa... esto Fénix nos pidió que fuera así. Por lo que dices debéis de haber visto el historial y me parece bien, pero no encontrareis nada de ella o su gundam, todo lo que podría haber fue borrado."

"Porque lo borrasteis." Sally.

"Bien.....ella lo quiso así, ella tiene una vida y no quiere que nadie la reconozca, solo intenta proteger su intimidad y a su familia."

"Es normal. Y como es ella??" Dúo dijo con su sonrisa de siempre. Wufei, Trowa, Quatre y Sally miraron a Dúo, Heero ni lo miro.

Lys sonrió y dijo:

"Bien, ella tiene 22 años, tiene el pelo largo de color violeta claro, aunque es un tinte, su color de pelo real es como el de Heero, aunque no sé porque se lo tinta." Dijo mirando a Heero.

"Se lo tinta?? Y eso porque??" Dúo

"Ni idea Dúo, ella nunca me lo ha dicho." Lys se encogió de hombros y continúo.

"Sus ojos son de color violeta también, ella es simpática, agradable y puedes confiar en ella, pero se lleva muy mal con Keikun."

"Se lleva mal con Keikun, por su parte no lo parece." Quatre

"A Keikun le gusta Fénix, pero nunca se lo ha dicho, y el motivo de sus peleas es de lo más raro, ya están peleándose sobre cual es la mejor manera de desmantelar un grupo, o de cómo infiltrarse en una base o de cualquier otra cosa. Mas que nada es porque Keikun actúa como un soldado, con estrategias militares y Fénix no, ....ella actúa de forma totalmente diferente."

"Ella actúa de forma muy liberal."

"Si eso es Sally, ella es muy liberal e independiente." Lys dijo con una sonrisa.

"Tú la conoces Sally." Wufei

"Si, la conocí hace unos años y ella es como Lys la ha descrito."

"Bien será mejor que vuelva a la sala de mandos para ver si hay noticias de Fénix."

"Voy contigo Lys."

"Bien, por favor chicos no salgáis de la base, estamos buscando a Yubei y no creo que tardemos en dar con él. Hasta luego." Con eso Lys salió seguida de Sally.

"Bueno una cosa es segura, no será muy difícil reconocer a Fénix." Dúo

"Cierto y yo creo que tal vez se tinte el pelo para que nadie la reconozca." Quatre.

"Puede ser." Trowa

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, la persona que entro se quedo mirando hacia el pasillo sin dirigir su mirada hacia dentro de la habitación, después de unos breves instantes entro en la habitación.

Todos los g-boys se quedaron de piedra al ver a la persona que había entrado. Era una joven con el pelo largo violeta claro, ojos violetas, con unos pantalones vaqueros azul claro, un jersey blanco y una cazadora vaquera azul oscuro. La descripción coincidía con la que Lys les había dado sobre Fénix.

Heero miro la cruz de madera que colgaba de su cuello...

**¨Flasback¨**

En una colonia, una casa rodeada de árboles....a la sombra de un árbol una niña con pelo corto violeta, ojos violetas y con una cruz de madera sonreía a un niño de cinco años serio con ojos azules y pelo castaño oscuro.

**¨End Flasback¨**

"Eh...hola que tal?!?!" La joven saludo a los chicos que seguían de piedra. Dúo fue el primero en reaccionar.

"H-hola... que tal??"

La joven sonrió parecía que iba a decir algo pero lo pensó mejor y se callo.

"Bien....esto...parece que me he equivocado......"

"SAOORII!!!!" La joven paro y se volvió al pasillo, y antes de que pudiera decir algo otra joven se le echo encima.

"QUE ALEGRIA VERTE, DONDE HAS ESTADO, SABES, LUIS SE ME DECLARO.....Y TODO GRACIAS A TI, QUE ALEGRIA NO SABES COMO TE LO AGRADEZCO!!!!!"

Los G-boys miraron a la recién llegada que parecía estar ahogando a la otra, esta joven tenia el pelo castaño claro y corto y llevaba un traje de ingeniera (el traje que llevan los que arreglan los Gundams, un traje de trabajo)

"Ann por favor para, me estas ahogando." Dijo la joven ya desesperada.

"JE, JE, JE, lo siento pero es que me alegro de verte, donde has estado?? Keikun esta buscándote como un loco."

"Me lo imagino." Dijo la joven con una gota en la cabeza. La otra se volvió a los G-boys.

"Upss....hola que tal, soy Ann, la jefa de ingenieros de ETAO, vosotros debéis de ser los pilotos de Gundam, no??"

"Si nosotros somos, encantado de conocerte." Quatre dijo y miro a la joven que estaba al lado de Ann que estaba mirando curiosamente a los G-boys.

"Ah!! Esta es (dijo señalando a su compañera), por si no lo sabéis, es Fénix, la tardona y la única que sabe como sacar de sus casillas al comandante." Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Los G-boys se volvieron hacia Fénix, la cual miraba a un piloto en particular

´ Es....no.....se le parece..... pero.... "Que!!" Fénix dijo así como Ann le dio un cadazo.

"No te da vergüenza, a tu edad y ligándote a chicos más jóvenes que tu." Ann le dio una cara traviesa pero Fénix le sonrió.

"Ya veo que no has cambiado y no soy tan vieja tengo 22, es decir, toda la vida por delante. Siempre suponiendo cosas que no son, no entiendo como es que has acabado con Luis."

"Mira quien fue a hablar, tu tampoco has cambiado en nada, no piensas cortante nunca el pelo??" Ann dijo mientras le cogía el pelo para dar énfasis a lo que decía.

"No, me gusta así, espero veros mas tarde. Hasta luego." Con eso Fénix se despidió de los pilotos y salió de la sala.

"Nunca cambiara, bueno os dejo, hasta luego." Ann se despidió y se fue tras Fénix.

Los G-boys seguían allí parados, sin apenas entender nada.

"Parece que Dúo tiene una hermana." Quatre dijo mirando a Dúo.

"Ehh, no nos parecemos, aunque es una chica lista...." Dúo dijo y sonrió abiertamente.

´ Horror, no había suficiente con uno y ahora hay otro. Nataku dame fuerzas. Wufei pensó mientras miraba desesperadamente al techo (quien sino)

Notas de la autora:

He visto en muchos fanfics cómo Wufei tiende a desesperarse ante Dúo, más que nada porque Dúo lo saca de sus casillas y no me he podido resistir a poner ese ultimo trozo.

Bueno, Ann es un personaje mío y aunque parece que es como Dúo, no lo niego, es algo mas seria.


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Alfa & Omega**_

_Capitulo 4_

La celda no era oscura ni sombría, no era lo que ella se había esperado y desde luego su anfitrión la trataba como un preso de guerra. La comida era bastante buena y para ella esta situación era totalmente nueva, nunca antes Relena Darlian había sido tratada como una prisionera.

Después de salir de su mansión con los soldaos de Yubei escoltándola a ella y al Presidente, entraron en un coche y de allí a un aeropuerto para que 3 horas después aterrizaron en un lugar que Relena no conocía, solo cuando salió del avión vio que estaba en una especie de base pero no sabia en donde, y de allí a la celda en donde estaba. Ella había intentado saber que quería de ella Yubei o donde estaba este, pero ninguno de los soldados dijo nada y uno de ellos le dijo que lo mejor era que se callase sino quería morir.

Desde entonces ella estaba en esta celda sola, el Presidente debía de estar en otra celda. Un soldado entraba con la comida y eso era lo que le marcaba el día, y según sus cuentas habían pasado 3 días.

En su mente pasaban muchas cosas, desde el porque estaba encerrada en una celda hasta donde estaría Heero.

"Estas seguro de que funcionara?? Darlian es muy testaruda y no se rendirá así como así." Un hombre de aspecto chino dijo.

"Estoy de acuerdo con L5, y no creo que el Presidente se rinda."

"No es cuestión de rendirse o no caballeros, me parece que esta guerra que ha acabado les ha... cambio las ideas. Si la ministra y el presidente no hacen lo que les digo, destruiré, no las colonias por supuesto, pero sí algunas ciudades. Ya saben que los atentados son lo mío y si el actual gobierno no puede solucionarlo la gente desconfiara de él y por lo tanto abandonara al Presidente, y si yo me presento como "salvador", obtendré el poder y con ello lo que queremos." Un hombre joven, de unos 30 años, vestido con un traje militar verde y con condecoraciones que le daban el rango de comandante.

"Cree que será tan sencillo, la gente no desconfía de otros así como así."

"L4 tiene toda la razón, no será tan fácil." Un hombre de aspecto occidental dijo. L3

"Caballeros los atentados conllevan perdidas humanas lamentablemente y eso favorecerá nuestra causa." Un hombre mayor vestido de militar de color azul oscuro dijo.

"Mucha gente ha perdido la vida en esta guerra entra la OZ y la Alianza, hay muchos huérfanos y vidas destrozadas, quiere que eso continué?? Ya hay demasiadas familias destrozadas, vidas inocen..." El hombre paro al ver a Yubei alzar la mano.

"L2, somos conscientes de ello y yo desapruebo lo que mi padre dice."

"Como?? Vas a ir contra mis ordenes, Yubei!!!" Un hombre mayor dijo.

"PADRE, en ningún momento he dicho que vaya obedecerte, mi causa es diferente y la protección de la vida humana esta en ella. Además, tú no eres el jefe aquí sino YO, la gente no te sigue a ti. Así que te advierto padre, o sigues mis ordenes o vete de esta base que construí y dirijo yo, aquí no pintas nada." Yubei se levanto tirando su silla al suelo.

Todos, incluido el hombre mayor vestido de militar, al que se había dirigido Yubei, se le quedaron mirando atónitos ante lo que Yubei dijo. El hombre se puso serio y se levanto tirando su silla.

"Si te pones en contra mía Yubei... que así sea, de ahora en adelante serás mi enemigo, llevare mi venganza solo sin la ayuda de nadie. La Tierra conocerá la venganza de Kazuya Ding y el Dragón será mío."

Acto seguido, Kazuya Ding salió de la habitación. Todos los demás se volvieron hacia Yubei el cual cogió su silla y se sentó. Los 5 hombres se miraron con miradas nerviosas.

"Lamento lo ocurrido caballeros, mi padre no tomara las riendas de mi organización y si se mete en nuestros planes lo tomare como un enemigo."

"En verdad... piensa atacar a su propio padre..." Uno hombre mayor que representaba a la colonia L4 dijo.

Yubei miro al hombre mayor, de hecho todos lo eran. Políticos de cada colonia, políticos que deseaban que la Tierra tratara como iguales a las colonias y que deseaban la destrucción de la Alianza por hacerle tanto mal a las colonias.

´ Como irónico, ellas también querían lo mismo. Yubei pensó y sonrió tristemente.

"Caballeros. Mi padre tiene una venganza personal contra la Tierra. Ni siquiera yo sé muy bien cual es o porque mi padre odia tanto a la Tierra. Pero lo que si puedo afirmar, es que quiere al Dragón, para vengarse y para poseerlo, de echo cualquiera que conozca la existencia del Dragón lo querría, y si la Alianza o la OZ hubiesen sabido de su existencia, lo habrían buscado sin cesar para usarlo."

"El Dragón, ¿a que se refiere??"

"L1, seguro que recordara el suceso de hace 11 años en su colonia."

"Si, lo recuerdo. La casa perteneciente al científico Kenshin Sanada, el cual murió de un disparo en la cabeza y calcinado junto a su casa. Su mujer y sus dos hijos desaparecieron y nunca mas se supo nada de ellos."

"Que más recuerda." Yubei le indico para que continuase.

"Su padre estuvo allí, según mis fuentes y mato al científico. Gran persona era Kenshin y muy respetado por todos cuanto lo conocían, incluso Heero Yuy le tenia gran respeto. Según creo estaba investigando o creando algo en su laboratorio, pero no se encontró nada fuera de lo normal."

"¿¡Kazuya mato a Kenshin!?" L5.

"Como es posible, todos los científicos le tenían un gran respeto, incluso la Alianza, la OZ y la Fundación Romefeller conocían el gran prestigio de Kenshin como científico."

"Eso es cierto L2, mi padre lo mato por conseguir el Dragón. El ansia de poder y el llevar a cabo su venganza cegaron hasta tal punto a mi padre que mato al creador del Dragón y estaba tan ciego que creyó que ya lo tenia cuando el Dragón se le escapo de las manos."

"Si Kazuya no lo consiguió, y no se encontró en el laboratorio de Kenshin... entonces donde esta el Dragón y que es exactamente??"

"Mi querido L3, el Dragón es un Gundam superior a los Gundams de la Operación Meteoro, y esta en manos de su legitimo dueño, en manos de una descendiente directo de Kenshin Sanada."

"La has encontrado Keikun??"

"No aun no, dicen que se fue hace 3 días y que no saben dónde puede estar." Keikun se volvió hacia Lys y Sally que acaban de entra en la sala de mandos.

"Lo mas seguro es que este investigando." Sally dijo.

"Si, es típico de ella. Aquí esta la información de la base de Yubei. Es la del Sahara, vía satélite y gracias a los contactos que tenemos allí." Lys dijo no con buena cara.

"No! La del Sahara?? Menos mal que tenemos a los pilotos de Gundam al menos, no se como vamos a entrar allí sin Fénix."

"Que tiene esa base de malo Keikun??" Lady Une pregunto.

"Mas que nada porque es subterránea, excepto las torres de comunicaciones y alguna que otra torre de ataque. Eso explicaría él porque se ha notado movimiento en estos últimos meses." Keikun cogió el disquete que Lys le ofrecía.

"Crees que los pilotos podrán entrar en esa base?? Antes tenían Gundams, ahora no."

"Lady Une, yo creo que con los datos, lo que ya sabemos de esa base que es mas de lo que tenemos nuevo y la base que aun estará incompleta e inoperativa en muchos sectores... "

"Eso es cierto, y si a eso le añadimos la intervención de los pilotos de Gundam que saben como infiltrarse debidamente en bases....lo mas seguro es que obtengamos la victoria." Lys sonrió tímidamente.

"Si, pero no debemos confiarnos. Estudiaremos los que hay aquí y veremos las posibilidades que hay. Además, un ataque sorpresa nos vendría muy bien, en esta ocasión hay dos vidas que salvar."

"Creo que tienen razón Une, además no creo que Fénix tarde en aparecer." Sally dijo mirando a Lady Une que aun no parecía muy confiada con el plan, a su punto de vista, se lo tomaban muy a la "ligera".

"Yo tampoco creo que Fénix tarde en aparecer."

"Que dices??"

"Mira." El soldado miro hacia donde a puntaba su compañero.

En la sala de mandos ellos eran dos de los que se encargaban de vigilar las cámaras de seguridad de la base. Y en la cámara que le decía su amigo vio a dos jóvenes. Una de pelo corto castaño y un mono de trabajo (es un traje de trabajo, así lo llamamos en España) y otra de pelo largo y de color violeta que no llevaba uniforme alguno.

"Ha saber desde cuando esta aquí."

"Sí. Pero eso no importa, al menos ya sabemos de que si esta aquí es por algo. Y si Fénix toma cartas en el asunto esto se solucionara."

Notas de la Autora:

Siento el retraso, pero aquí esta. Me ha costado hacer este capitulo mas que nada por el tema "político" por llamarlo de alguna forma. El próximo capitulo tardara algo más. Perdonadme pero estoy algo agobiada.

Gracias por la paciencia que tenéis conmigo.


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Alfa & Omega**_

Capitulo 5 

"Y entonces a que has venido??" La joven se encogió de hombros y miro al suelo.

"Pero.....no vas a hacer nada.....venga ya, no puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados!!"

"Porque no." La joven se giro y volvió a caminar.

"Venga ya Saori, no puedes hacer eso, tu gundam es el único que queda y solo tu puedes vencer a Yubei."

"....mi gundam no es el único que existe, cinco mas se están restaurando y uno nuevo sé esta construyendo."

"Queeeeeeeeeeee!!"

"Díselo a Key....por cierto quienes eran esos chicos?"

"Pero sí el gudamiun esta prohibido....OH dios!!! Saori ahora si que te necesitamos." Murmuro Ann para ella misma.

"Ann." Saori dijo ya algo cansada.

"Vale, son los pilotos de gundam pero poco o nada podrán hacer sin gundams. Saoriiiiiiiii no nos dejes." Ann se echo encima de Saori.....

"Ann, no seas plasta, suéltame ¬¬....ANN SUELTMA DE UNA VEZ." Saori dijo con una gota en su frente.

"No hasta que me prometas que nos ayudaras. Venga Saori, necesitamos tu ayuda y Key se desesperara y se pondrá histérico sino apareces." Ann se puso en tono melodramático.

"Lo dices como si Key fuera una chica, aunque la histérica eres tu."

"Queeeeeeeeeee!!!!!"

"Parecéis dos niñas chicas." Las dos se volvieron de repente para ver a Keikun y a Lys.

"Je, je, je. Que tal Key?" Keikun miro a Ann que soltó a Saori y luego miro a Saori, esta no le miro de buena gana.

"Me alegro de verte Fénix." Key dijo en tono cordial.

"...."

"Fénix que tal estas??" Lys la saludo en un tono normal.

"Hola Lys, como siempre ya ves." Key le echo mala cara a Lys y luego miro a Saori que lo miro como antes.

"Saori, hace mucho que no te veo." Una voz detrás de Lys y Keikun dijo.

"Sally Po!!! Vaya me alegro de verte." Las dos se estrecharon las manos y se sonrieron.

"Que haces aquí. La ultima vez que te vi estabas con la Alianza.....eres un Preventers?" Fénix dijo al fijarse en el uniforme de Sally.

"Si así es, y ya veo que tú estas como siempre." Sally le sonrió.

"Para que cambiar, verdad Saori?"

"Eso mismo te digo yo a ti Ann?"

Las dos jóvenes se sonrieron, dejando a Keikun, Lys y Sally sin entender el chiste.

"Ya que estamos todos porque no nos reunimos y planeamos el plan. Sally puedes llamar a los G-Boys." Sally cabeceo y se fue.

"Vaya...si parece que el comandante tradicional se ha modernizado y que moderno..." Saori dijo en un tono burlón y sarcástico.

"Es una forma de abreviar y un nombre clave." Keikun dijo en un tono serio.

"Si, claro Suchiya, lo que su majestad diga." Saori hizo una reverencia para burlarse y empezó a marcharse.

"Fénix, a donde vas?" Dijo Lys viéndola marcharse.

"Yo paso." Saori dijo sin volverse.

"Oh!! Venga Saori no puedes ir en serio." Saori ni contesto.

"Va en serio..." Ann dijo cuando Saori no estaba a la vista.

"Ann, que le pasa, porque esta tan borde con Keikun." Lys pregunto encontrando extraña la actitud de Fénix.

".....sinceramente.....no lo sé.."

Después de andar un poco y bajar a la 1º planta llego a las cocinas...

"Saori, que tal, como estas? Hace mucho que no se te ve, me alegro de que aparecieses por fin..." Un joven de pelo castaño claro y ojos marrones vestido de cocinero la saludo nada mas entrar en las cocinas.

"Sí claro. Esta Luis?" Ella pregunto con una sonrisa esforzada en su cara.

"Sí, como no. Quieres que te prepare tu plato favorito?" Él dijo sonriéndole.

"No, gracias John, no tengo hambre."

"Bien." El joven se marcho y ella salió al pasillo, poco después un joven de pelo moreno, ojos azules, alto y de piel morena apareció con un traje de chef.

"Me alegro de verte Saori, aunque John dice que estas baja de moral."

"Tanto se nota." Dijo mirando al suelo apoyada en la pared y con los brazos cruzados.

"Sí. Me imagino que ya sabes la situación, has visto a Keikun, a Ann y al resto."

"Si, sé demasiado para mi gusto."

"Nunca se sabe lo suficiente." El silencio reino entre ambos a excepción del ruido de las cocinas que se oía de fondo.

"Cómo te va aquí? Ann dice que te declaraste, ya era hora." Ella sonrió tristemente.

"Si, y gracias a ti, sino me hubieras animado no lo habría hecho, pero....ese no es el tema del que quieres hablar verdad?" Dijo mirándola seriamente.

"...."

"No has cambiado nada." Él dijo alegremente y sonrió.

"Tu crees?" Ella dijo sin desviar la mirada del suelo.

"Sí."

".............."

"............"

"Que crees que pasaría si apareciese yo"

"Que ganaríamos?? Que Yubei y tu volveríais a luchar?? Que Keikun y tu estarías discutiendo?? Supongo que lo mismo que antes."

"....."

"Pero ahora hay mas gente, los pilotos de gundam. Si no estuviese tan mal la cosa ni ETAO ni los Preventers se hubiesen unido, ni se habría llamado a esos pilotos."

"Tienes razón, si las cosas no estuvieran tan mal no los habrían llamado. "

"Vas a volver a luchar? Sé que tienes miedo de hacerlo porque crees que muchos murieron por tu culpa pero...no es cierto...tu misma dijiste que cada uno puede escoger su destino y esas personas lo eligieron."

".........."

"....tu misma lo dijiste, cada cual debe escoger su camino, sea el que sea, pero siempre se debe tener un motivo para luchar y para vivir."

"....eso es lo que no tengo, por eso no puedo luchar, no tengo nada por lo que luchar" Ella dijo tristemente.

"Hace unos años dijiste eso mismo y mira lo que hiciste, salvaste a la gente de la tierra."

"......"

"Porque no pruebas, salva a la ministra y el Presidente, solo eso, ve junto con los pilotos de gundam y si ves que después no hay ningún motivo déjalo, si lo hay síguelo."

"........"

"Hazlo como un favor a los que creemos y confiamos todo los que tenemos en ti." Con eso Luis se fue.

´ Tal vez ....se lo debo después de todo. Luis si que me conoce y sabe como convencerme. Saori pensó mientras una sonrisa ligera aparecía en su cara.

"Que raro, ella no suele comportarse así." Lys dijo mirando a Ann mientras entraban en la sala de conferencias en donde estaban los G-Boys, Sally Po y Lady Une.

"Lo sé, pero no sé que le pasa." Ann dijo sentándose.

"Supongo que no podremos contar con ella.... empecemos." Keikun.

"Que ocurre Keikun, y Fénix?" Sally pregunto al no ver a Fénix con ellos.

"Después Sally, hay otras cosas más importantes." Keikun dijo y miro a Ann, la cual cabeceo.

Mientras los pilotos de gundam miraban callados la extraña conversación.

"Bien, ya tenemos los datos de la base. La misión consistirá en que los G-Boys se infiltraran en la base como soldados de Yubei y rescataran al presidente y a la ministra. Ese es el objetivo principal." Lys dijo al resto.

"La base de Yubei consta de 5 fases: la 1º es la que sobresale en la arena del desierto, solo salen la torre de comunicación y 4 torres vigías y lanzamisiles, dos aéreas y dos terrestres.

En el centro esta la plataforma por la que entran las naves y los vehículos.

La 2º fase es el hangar de los aviones, debajo la 3º fase y es el hangar en donde ocultan los vehículos y en donde reparan los averiados. La 2º y 3º fase se comunican por una plataforma que hace de ascensor. Por supuesto todas las fases se comunican por vías más pequeñas para el personal. La 4º fase es donde se encuentran la enfermería, las habitaciones, almacenes, celdas, etc.... la 5º fase esta a 100m bajo el nivel del mar, se aprovecho un cueva submarina y allí crearon un puerto, solo entran submarinos."

"Esa podría ser una buena entrada." Duo dijo cuando Keikun termino su explicación de la base y mostrándola en el ordenador.

"Podría pero esta muy bien protegido, es la zona más vulnerable y por eso es casi inaccesible." Lys dijo.

"De todas maneras, según vuestro informe, destruisteis esa fase, por lo que no se puede utilizar." Lady Une dijo mirando a Keikun.

"Que lastima...." Duo.

"Sí, por la única entrada y salida a la base, la 1º fase." Lys dijo.

"Pero como vamos a entrar, si esta en el desierto nos verían perfectamente." Quatre.

"De esa forma es imposible entrar." Wufei dijo.

"Hemos pensado que podríais camuflaros con la caravana que lleva alimentos y suministros a la base. Al estar a un sin finalizar sus reparaciones, necesita que le lleven suministros." Keikun dijo sentándose.

"Vamos, que tenemos que infiltrarnos en la caravana y hacernos pasar por soldados de Yubei, no? Entonces es fácil" Duo dijo feliz poniéndose los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

"Para ello debéis conseguir los pases de identidad que llevaran los soldados .... el problema es saber de donde sale la caravana..." Lys dijo mirando a Keikun de mala gana.

"Porque es un problema??" Quatre

"La caravana sale de un lugar diferente cada vez, para despistar por si los siguen." Lady Une dijo y Ann se levanto.

"A donde vas?" Lys le dijo, Ann se dio la vuelta y la puerta se abrió.

"Solo hay una persona que sabe de donde puede salir la caravana....."

"Ah, sí? Y quien es esa persona?" Una voz femenina dijo desde la puerta. Ann se volvió y sonrió.

"Pues quien sino....la famosa Fénix, que es conocida en toda la costa norte de África."

"Tan famosa eres??" Sally le dijo.

"No, es solo que a Ann le gusta EXAGERAR, no Ann??" Fénix dijo en un tono que nada tenia que envidiar a los de Heero. Ann se encogió de hombros.

"Bien, os presento a Saori Sanada también conocida como Fénix." Fénix/Saori le dio una mirada mala a Keikun.

"Esta es Lady Une, directora de Preventers y estos son los cinco pilotos de gundams: Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton y Wufei Chang. Cada uno piloto de los gundams: 02,01,04,03,05, respectivamente." (Los he nombrado siguiendo el orden en que estaban en la mesa)

Cada piloto saludo cuando lo nombraron: Duo le sonrió y saludo con la mano, Heero la miro, Quatre la saludo con la mano, Trowa y Wufei asintieron.

"Ya nos conocíamos verdad." Saori los miro sonriendo.

"Así ?!" Keikun pregunto, Lady Une, Sally y Lys miraron a Fénix/Saori.

"Si, Saori fue a la sala de descanso y allí estaban ellos." Ann respondió por Saori.

"Si, la verdad es que Sally no se equivoco describiéndote." Duo dijo y Saori miro a Sally a lo que esta se encogió de hombres.

"Bien, entonces Fénix os llevara al lugar de donde sale la caravana. Una vez en la base buscareis a la ministra y al Presidente y los sacareis disfrazándolos de soldados." Keikun dijo.

"De soldados??" Quatre dijo y comparte la misma expresión de susto con Duo y Wufei....Relena vestida de soldado......Trowa y Heero ni se inmutaron

"Hay algo malo?? Es la mejor forma de salir sin que nadie sospeche." Keikun miro a Lady Une.

"A mí también me parece bien, es la mejor forma, nadie sospechara." Lady Une

"No! Solo 7 soldados saliendo de la base, así como así..." todos se giraron para mirar a Saori.

"Se te ocurre un plan mejor, Fénix." Keikun dijo

"No empecéis por favor!!!" Ann y Lys dijeron en un tono desesperante.

"Tienen razón, dejad vuestras discusiones para otra ocasión." Sally dijo.

"Pero si no hemos empezado." Saori y Keikun dijeron al unísono, los dos se echaron miradas hastiadas.

"La idea de Keikun es buena." Trowa hablo. (Milagro)

"El problema es como salir de allí." Wufei dijo pero en su mente decía:

´ Como es posible que este tipo sea el líder de ETAO y que hayan conseguido seguir a delante? Se comportan como crios. Pensó mirando a Keikun y Saori.

Quatre miro extraño lo que sucedía, él miro a Duo que parecía divertirse con la charla, por lo menos animaban. Sally miraba como diciendo ´ Otra vez lo mismo, estos no cambian. Por lo que Quatre entendió ni Keikun ni Fénix estaban de acuerdo nunca con las tácticas para la lucha. Wufei miraba la situación como diciendo ´ Haber si acabamos de una vez.

Trowa y Heero miraban a todos en la sala para ver si podían continuar, al igual que Une que parecía esperar a que terminasen su peleita para continuar.

Ann y Lys estaban intentando separarlos porque parecía que en cualquier momento Keikun o Fénix/Saori se iban a lanzar y a pelearse en serio.

Quatre miro a Saori, a él le parecía una chica bonita, cuerpo delgado, bien formado y parecía ser una chica atlética. Sus ojos eran violetas ...........Quatre no podía decir si eran oscuros o claros, el caso es que tenia unos ojos violetas profundos. Tenia la piel pálida, y por sus rasgos se sabía que era asiática, Quatre podía decir que era japonesa al igual que Heero porque los dos tenían la misma nariz y la misma barbilla.

Quatre se fijo en su pelo que era violeta oscuro....no, no era violeta oscuro, era .........castaño oscuro como el de Heero, pero había rastros de color violeta, que si uno no se fijaba bien parecía que era violeta oscuro. No había duda de que se tintaba el pelo y de que el tinte se le estaba yendo. Por la forma en que hablaba y actuaba, Quatre no podía creerse que esta chica era una de los más grandes terroristas y asesinas de la Tierra, porque actuaba como una persona normal y corriente.

Al parecer Rashid o alguno de los Manganacs conocían a Fénix ya que decían era una terrorista que se enfrento al grupo Omega junto con ETAO, pero que el trabajo de investigación lo hizo ella sola, al igual que alguna que otra misión de destruir alguna base del grupo Omega. Y también asesino a alguno que otro alto mandatario del grupo Omega. Quatre pensó que si Fénix era una terrorista y asesina ellos también lo eran, porque Fénix hizo más o menos lo mismo que ellos, solo que ellos se enfrentaron a la Alianza, OZ, Romefeller y el Colmillo Blanco, y Fénix se enfrento a un grupo de terroristas bastante grande.

De lo que Quatre recordaba, en el norte de África había una ciudad en donde todos los años se reunían expertos en artes marciales que participaban en un torneo. Al reunirse gente de todas las partes de la Tierra, era el lugar ideal para buscar información sobre cualquier tipo, y al parecer Fénix estuvo allí, y de allí obtuvo información y un gran manejo de la espada.

En cuanto pudiera, Quatre iba a hablar con Rashid para que le dieran más información sobre Fénix.

Quatre miro a Saori que estaba cruzada de brazos de la misma manera que Heero lo hacia y si sus ojos fuesen del mismo color de Heero y el pelo ...Quatre diría que era el mismo Heero pero con pelo largo.

´ Se parecen....es como.......si fuesen........... hermanos??? Quatre se asusto ante el pensamiento, sin embargo, su corazón espacial le decía que era así.

"Quatre." Trowa lo llamo al ver que no prestaba atención. Saori y Keikun ya habían parado de mirarse y Lady Une hablaba.

"Si pudieran salir con la caravana seria bueno, se ocultarían en los camiones." Une dijo.

"El problema es que la caravana sale cuando termina de descargar la mercancía, eso dura cosa de media hora y no da tiempo desde la 2º fase hasta la 4º." Saori hablo.

"Has calculado el tiempo." Keikun dijo en un tono sarcástico. Ann y Lys iban a saltar cuando....

"No, veras es que tengo amigos que me lo han dicho y he investigado mas que otros." Saori lo miro con una mirada fría que no tenía nada que envidiar a la de Heero.

´ Se parecen....¿podrían ser hermanos? Sally dijo que su color de pelo era igual que el de Heero......sino es así....porque siento que son hermanos??

Notas de la autora:

Key es igual a Keikun, es solo la forma abreviada de llamarlo.

Bueno, he leído mucho sobre el corazón espacial de Quatre y me pareció que pegaría bien. Que puedo decir, la historia ha cambiado mucho, la he cambiado, y ha tomado otro giro. Bueno que lo del corazón espacial de Quatre no se me quedo muy claro porque he visto la serie en ingles (para mi desgracia......).


	7. Capitulo 6: La Mision

_**Alfa & Omega**_

Capitulo 6: La Misión 

"Que calor, porque no pueden ponerse un uniforme de manga corta??" Duo protesto así como término de ponerse el uniforme de color verde que le había cogido al soldado de Yubei.

"Al parecer toda la información que Fénix nos dio sobre la caravana es correcta." Quatre dijo mirando a Heero y Trowa que terminaban de echar una mirada a los cinco soldados atados que yacían inconscientes.

"Demasiado correcta. Fénix podía estar del lado de Yubei." Wufei dijo caminando hacia uno de los dos camiones.

"Porque desconfías de ella, es cierto que se lleva mal con Keikun, pero aparte de eso....no veo nada sospechoso en ella." Duo dijo acercándose a Quatre

"Opino igual que Duo, además a ella no le hace gracia estar aquí. Ella preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar antes que volver a luchar." Quatre dijo.

"Que te hace pensar eso Quatre." Trowa dijo mirando a Quatre.

"Bien..... digamos que mi don, también funciona con ella." Quatre dijo y miro a los demás, y más específicamente a Heero. Quatre se gano la mirada de todos.

"Queeee...tu corazón espacial también funciona con ella?? Como es posible??" Duo dijo.

"No se, lo siento en menor medida que con vosotros, es como...como si ella supiese que se lo que siente y cerrara su corazón. De echo...ahora esta algo nerviosa...." Quatre miro hacia el cielo azul.

"Es raro que puedas sentirla si es la primera vez que la ves. "Trowa dijo y se dirigió hacia el camión.

"Deberíamos hablarlo después, ahora tenemos una misión." Heero dijo y se dirigió hacia el otro camión.

Wufei cabeceo y se dirigió hacia el camión de Trowa. Quatre miro a Duo y se dirigió hacia el mismo camión que Trowa y Wufei. Duo se dirigió hacia el camión en el que estaba Heero.

La primera parte de la misión consistía en infiltrase en los dos últimos camiones de los 5 o 6 de los que constaría la caravana.

Fénix les dijo de donde saldría la caravana y allí ellos dejaron K.O. a cinco soldados y ocuparían su lugar.

Al ser dos camiones se dividieron en dos grupos. Una pareja evidente era Quatre y Trowa. Wufei no tenia ganas de estar con Duo porque no aguantaría su charla incesante, y con Heero..... el no podía decir que se llevase muy bien, aunque después del incidente de Marimeia, Wufei entendía un poco mas a Heero.

Así que, Wufei, Trowa y Quatre irían en un camión y Duo y Heero en el otro, además los dos hacían un buen equipo y ya habían trabajado juntos en varias misiones antes.

De hecho, Lady Une sabia esto, que Duo y Heero eran un buen equipo juntos, y por eso sugirió que ellos dos fuesen los encargados de ir a buscar a la Ministra y al Presidente. Wufei se aseguraría de tener listo el camión por si tenían que salir corriendo, mientras que Quatre y Trowa investigarían un poco en la base y ayudarían a Heero y Duo en la huida.

Fénix por su parte sugirió que ella se quedaría con su gundam fuera por si algo pasaba y si pasaba ella atacaría la base, lo que le daría a lo pilotos la oportunidad de huir.

"Bien, nos ponemos en marcha. Rot, Mike estáis listos?" Un soldado se dirigió hacia los dos ultimo camiones de la caravana y llamo a los que se "suponían" eran sus conductores.

"Estamos listos." Trowa respondió, el conduciría el camión y Heero el otro.

Poco después la caravana salio del norte de África.

"Eh, Heero tu que opinas sobre Fénix?" Duo se volvió a Heero que conducía impasible.

Habían pasado solo 5 minutos desde que salieron y eso ya fue demasiado tiempo para Duo el estar callado.

"..............."

"Bueno a mi me parece buena chica, aunque no esta feliz de volver, claro que yo tampoco. No parece tener muchas ganas de participar y creo que le da igual lo que le pase a Relena o al Presidente. Lo que no entiendo es porque teniendo un gundam no participo en la Operación Meteoro. Tampoco ninguno de nosotros sabia sobre la existencia de otro gundam, tu crees que los científicos habrían sabido algo al respecto??"

"........" Heero no dijo nada y Duo suspiro.

"Hombre definitivamente hoy no te has levantado bien." Duo dijo y dejo la charla al ver que Heero no hablaría y se dedico a mirar el paisaje mientras silbaba alguna canción. Heero por su parte siguió conduciendo como si no hubiese pasado nada

"Te preocupa algo Quatre?" Trowa dijo a Quatre sin desviar la vista del camión que tenia delante.

".....es Fénix, esta muy nerviosa sobre algo y Heero parece confuso." Quatre miro por la ventana al paisaje arenoso. A el no le resultaba desconocido, de echo le agradaba volver a ver el desierto.

´ Y pensar que una vez no me interesaba para nada por la Tierra.

"Quatre?" una voz lo llamo y Quatre se volvió a ver a Trowa y a Wufei que estaba detrás de el y parecía estar durmiendo.

"Trowa a ti que te parece Fénix?" Quatre le pregunto. Wufei abrió los ojos y miro a Trowa.

"Actúa igual que nosotros." Trowa no dijo nada más.

"A que te refieres con eso Barton??" Wufei le pregunto pero Trowa no contesto.

"Yo pienso igual. Se puede confiar en ella, pero....no se porque se parece a Heero...." Quatre dijo y miro hacia el cielo. Wufei miro a Quatre.

"Opino igual." Trowa dijo y Wufei lo miro.

"No les veo el parecido. Fénix sabe demasiado sobre el asunto pero no parece tener intención de decir nada. Lo que no entiendo es porque no participo en la Operación Meteoro." Wufei dijo.

´ Si ella hubiese participado tal vez se hubiesen evitado más muertes. Wufei pensó.

"A mi también me gustaría saberlo, Wufei. Si te fijas bien, Fénix y Heero hacen movimientos similares. Fénix es algo mas abierta que Heero pero actúa de forma similar que el." Trowa dijo sin desviar la vista del frente.

"Sus motivos tendría y tal vez el que este nerviosa en este momento sea un motivo por el que no participo." Quatre dijo.

"En verdad puedes sentirla? No decías que no podías sentirla bien?" Wufei dijo.

"Si, antes no podía sentirla bien pero ahora esta nerviosa." Quatre dijo y volvió a mirar al cielo, Trowa lo miro pero volvió la vista al frente.

3 horas más tarde.

"Vaya así que esas son las torres de ataque. La entrada debe estar entre ellas." Duo dijo y miro a las 4 torres que formaban un cuadrado y a una quinta torre que se situaba algo más en el centro. El cuadrado que formaban las torres debía de ser tan grande como un campo de fútbol o un poco más grande.

No tardo mucho en que la caravana entrara en la base (al igual que en el capitulo 11 de la serie entran Quatre y Duo en la base de los Manganacs en el desierto.)

Una vez abierta la entrada de la base, bajaron por una rampa que también servia como rampa de despegue para aviones, una cosa que llamo la atención de los pilotos, porque la rampa era la suficientemente ancha como para dejar pasar a un avión que transportara un gundam.

Los camiones formaron 2 filas y sus ocupantes empezaron a bajar.

Un hombre de unos 40 años, vestido con un traje militar de color verde (como los trajes de la Alianza) y con el emblema de una paloma de la paz negra sobre fondo blanco, sobre su lado izquierdo del pecho. Su condecoración de capitán se situaba en su brazo derecho. El hombre se acerco a los 13 hombres que salieron de los camiones.

"Bien, veo que los seis camiones han llegado a la hora prevista. Descargar la mercancía y llevadla a su destino. Los que sois nuevos podéis consultar el mapa de la base en los ordenadores que encontréis, el código es: 0066. Cuando acabéis reuníos aquí. Eso es todo." El capitán se fue.

"Parece que tenemos suerte, nunca pensé que esto fuera tan fácil." Duo sonriendo mientras el y los demás volvían a los camiones.

"Demasiado fácil para mi gusto." Wufei dijo no convencido.

"Parece que hay pocos soldados y que mas gente se esta uniendo a Yubei. Porque la gente no quiere la paz?" Quatre dijo.

"Tal vez Yubei los ha amenazado o algo así. De todas maneras hay pocos soldados por aquí." Duo dijo y miro al hangar en donde solo había tres patrullas de 3 personas que lo vigilaban.

"Eso nos vendrá bien para la salida." Trowa dijo y empezó a descargar el camión.

En cuanto Trowa y Quatre tuvieron algo se marcharon a llevarlo, Wufei descargaría los camiones y Heero y Duo cogieron unas cajas y pusieron rumbo al ordenador más cercano para buscar a Relena y al Presidente.

"Entonces la caravana a llegado bien, no es así capitán Neigmer?"

"Si, así es comandante. He pedido un informe al capitán de la caravana y dice que solo había 5 personas que se habían unido, esas personas no tienen tarjeta de identidad y son hombres. Le pregunte por Fénix y me ha dicho que no vio a nadie que se le pareciese." El capitán de 40 años llamado Anthony Neigmer contesto.

"......eso es raro. Estaba seguro de que Fénix se colaría en la caravana para venir a buscarme. Creí que Suchiya se lo diría pero....."

"O Suchiya no la ha encontrado y no se lo ha dicho o Fénix no vendrá pero si estará buscando información sobre nosotros." Yubei había dejado de hablar cuando la voz femenina le interrumpió.

Una chica de ojos marrones y melena pelirroja apareció en el hangar. Por sus condecoraciones se podía ver que su rango era el de teniente.

"Teniente Reena Matsugiro, como esta el animo de los soldados?" Yubei le pregunto.

"Un poco bajo comandante. Hemos de tener en cuenta que los soldados no solo saben que ETAO o Fénix pueden venir, sino que también están los Preventers. Tres contra uno no es algo bueno comandante."

"Lo entiendo Teniente, pero hemos de tener en cuenta de que muchos ex –soldados de la OZ, el Colmillo Blanco y la Alianza se han unido a nosotros. Claro que otros muchos han regresado y algunos de los nuestros se unieron a algún grupo de los ya mencionados y murieron. Los Preventers están dirigidos por Lady Une, ex – miembro de la OZ y mano derecha de Treize Khushrenada, por lo que los ex- soldados de la OZ conocen como piensa. Yo creo que esa dificultad de 3 contra 1 esta salvada por el momento y mas si le unimos lo que hay debajo de nosotros." Yubei dijo y miro al suelo mientras sonreía.

"Pero comandante, no será peligroso?? Son gundams y sus pilotos no están y mucho menos creo que se pongan de nuestra parte. No tenemos pilotos especializados en pilotarlos." El capitán Neigmer dijo.

"No es problema, si hemos conseguido volver a crearlos podemos hacer que no sean tan difíciles de pilotar, no lo cree así comandante?" Reena dijo mirando a Yubei.

".....Reena tiene razón. Pero me gustaría que fueran sus pilotos originales los que los pilotaran. Claro que el capitán Neigmer tiene razón, no sabemos quienes son o donde están y mucho menos se unirían a nosotros." Yubei dijo y miro como descargaban los camiones, acercándose a donde estaba Wufei.

"Sino recuerdo mal, uno de los pilotos fue capturado por la OZ, me refiero al piloto 02, tenia una trenza castaña larga y debo admitir que al principio pensé que era una chica o podría ser Fénix." El capitán dijo.

"Yo también lo recuerdo. Podemos preguntar a los ex – miembros de la OZ si saben algo mas. De echo seguro que Fénix también estuvo infiltrándose en bases de la OZ o la Alianza." Reena dijo y miro a Yubei. Durante toda la conversación los tres habían estado andando cerca de la caravana y detrás de ellos había 2 soldados.

"No lo creo teniente Matsugiro. Si Fénix hubiese participado lo habría echo de forma que se notase su presencia. Supongo que se dedico a actuar en las sombras." Yubei dijo.

"A actuar en las sombras?? Quiere decir que se cruzo de brazos y vio todo lo que pasaba sin hacer nada??" Reena dijo entre asombro y enfado.

"No exactamente. Digamos que no actuó con su gundam o que se notase su presencia, sino que actuó como una espía recopilando solo información."Yubei sin mostrar alguna emoción en su cara.

"Comandante, que vamos a hacer con la Ministra y el Presidente? Hace 3 días que los secuestramos y aun no ha ido a verlos." El capitán Neigmer dijo.

(1º Día: el del secuestro. 2º día: cuando se reclutan los G-Boys y Fénix aparece. 3º día: día actual)

"Ya hable con el Presidente y por supuesto se negó, de echo incluso negó que en la Tierra o las colonias hubiese gente que no tiene nada en absoluto. Es un ingenuo, no se preocupa por su gente." Yubei dijo y su cara mostró enfado.

´ Gente que no tiene nada en absoluto?? Wufei pensó desde donde estaba descargando los camiones. El siguió escuchando la conversación.

"Al igual que todos los ricos solo piensa en tener una vida en la que no le falte de nada sin impórtale los demás. De echo no hizo nada cuando los Barton intentaron independizar una colonia." Reena dijo.

"Estoy de acuerdo con la teniente Matsugiro, es un hombre egoísta que solo piensa en mantenerse en el poder y nada mas. La bueno es que la Ministra Darlain si atiende a razones. Trabajo muy duro para poner paz entre la Tierra y las colonias, y también en el suceso de los Barton. Estoy seguro de que ella hará todo lo posible para evitar una guerra y que le escuchara, comandante Ding." El capitán Neigmer dijo.

"Estoy de acuerdo con el capitán Neigmer, comandante. Y no creo que los Preventers o ETAO se hayan quedado quietos, aun cuando se nota que Suchiya viene a 10 metros de distancia." Reena dijo sonriendo.

"Es cierto teniente, este lista para cualquier cosa. Capitán, baje al 2º hangar y vea que tal van los gundams. Yo iré a ver a nuestra invitada." Con eso Yubei se fue seguido de los dos soldados que iban detrás de ellos.

Por su parte, el capitán Neigmer y la teniente Matsugiro se fueron a cumplir sus órdenes.

Wufei vio como se iban los tres.

´ Ciertamente estoy de acuerdo sobre su opinión sobre el Presidente y Darlain. Habrá que tener cuidado. han podido volver a construir los gundams? Los científicos murieron en Libra.

"Nataku...cuando podrás descansar en paz."

Mientras que Wufei solo escucho la segunda parte de la conversación, Trowa y Quatre escucharon la primera parte. Al ver que Yubei se les acercaba, los dos pilotos volvieron a por cajas y a buscar información de la base.

Por su parte, Heero y Duo no habían tenido problemas para llegar a la zona de las celdas en la 4º fase. Solo un par de veces algún soldado les había dicho que qué hacían allí, pero al decirles ellos que venían de la caravana y llevaban cajas los dejaron pasar.

"Ha sido un golpe de suerte encontrar esta habitación llena de armas, no crees Heero?" Duo dijo así como término de coger alguna arma y granadas.

En la 4º fase se encontraron a un soldado que les dijo que esas cajas eran para una habitación cercana, por lo que entraron y allí encontraron una habitación llena de armas y uniformes. Fénix les había dicho que esa habitación estaba cerca de las celdas y que les vendría muy bien para vestir a la Ministra y al Presidente con los uniformes que encontrarían.

Heero no dijo nada y Duo resoplo.

"Eh, hombre Heero, que te pasa? Hoy estas mas callado de lo normal."

"Vamos." Heero dijo y salio de la habitación.

"Hombre, me pregunto que le pasara." Duo resoplo y siguió a Heero.

Duo y Heero solo tuvieron que salir de la habitación, cruzar una puerta y ya estaban en la zona de las celdas. Solo había dos soldados.

"Ya era hora. Hey Mark, los relevos ya han llegado." Un soldado de unos 28 años dijo alegremente.

"Por fin, 6 horas aquí de pie es horrible. Prefiero hacer guardia en el hangar y que venga Fénix, que por cierto dicen que es MUY guapa." Otro soldado joven dijo sonriendo al 1º soldado.

"Cierto, lo es. Bueno chicos que disfrutéis." El 1º soldado dijo y salio con el otro soldado.

"Una cosa es cierta, Fénix es guapa." Duo dijo se fueron los dos soldados y se volvió hacia Heero que ya estaba rompiendo las cerraduras. Duo se puso con la otra celda.

Relena vio como la puerta se abría. No creyó que fueran a traerle la comida tan temprano o podría ser Yubei Ding que por fin se decidió a hablar con ella.

Relena vio en la puerta a un joven soldado del cual podía ver una trenza larga castaña. Ella solo supo de una persona que tuviera una trenza así....

"No me digas que te gusta este hotel Relena, no tiene tele, ni yacusi, ni cama grande, ni...."

"Cállate baka." Una voz llana dijo detrás del joven de la puerta. Relena reconoció las dos voces.

"Heero, Duo." Relena se levanto y camino hacia sus salvadores. Con Heero ella vio al Presidente.

"Vamonos." Heero dijo y ni miro a Relena.

"Hombre.....bien vamonos, este hotel es muy caluroso y no tiene piscina." Duo le sonrió a Relena y al Presidente, este ultimo miro a Duo y luego a Relena.

"Son amigos." Relena le dio una mirada tranquilizadora y los dos siguieron a Duo y Heero hasta la habitación en la que antes dejaron las cajas.

"Poneos esto." Heero les dijo y les dio los uniformes de soldado.

Relena y el Presidente se le quedaron mirando sin saber porque Heero quería que se pusieran esos uniformes.

"Es para sacaros de aquí. Tenemos que subir 2 plantas antes de llegar a los camiones y hay varios soldados antes de llegar. No nos queda mucho tiempo antes de que los camiones salgan de aquí." Duo dijo en lugar de Heero que seguía ofreciéndoles los uniformes.

Relena y el Presidente se los pusieron sin rechistar, aunque a Relena le hubiese gustado poder hablar con Yubei Ding, pero sabía que Heero y Duo se estaban arriesgando por salvarles.

Fue nada mas salir cuando la misión, que Duo pensó que era muy fácil, se volvió todo lo contrario.

Notas del autor:

En el Episodio Cero, Quatre llama a la Tierra "planeta aburrido".

Bueno espero que os guste este capitulo. Ya se que he tardado en escribir y creo que volveré a tardar.


	8. Capitulo 7: La Huida

_**Alfa & Omega**_

Capitulo 7: La Huida 

Fue nada mas salir cuando la misión, que Duo pensó que era muy fácil, se volvió todo lo contrario.

"No puede han podido volver a construirlos." Quatre dijo totalmente en susto al ver seis gundams en el 2º hangar.

"Al parecer los científicos no murieron." Trowa dijo y empezó a caminar hacia los científicos que estaban trabajando en Heavyarms. Quatre lo siguió.

"Heavyarms esta listo, ahora solo faltan, Altlong, Sandrock y Deathscythe Hell." Profesor G dijo.

"Yubei ha sabido bien cual debíamos reconstruir primero." Master O

"Si. Con Wing Zero, Heavyarms y Omega, Yubei es capaz de hacer frente a lo que sea."

"Eso seria si tuviera a los pilotos del Wing Zero y del Heavyarms, Doctor S." Profesor G dijo y se volvió a mirar hacia atrás.

"De todas maneras, Omega es lo bastante poderoso para luchar contra cualquiera de los otros 5 gundams y ganar. Es el gundam mas poderoso que se ha creado." Doctor J dijo.

"Lo dudo Doctor J, hay otro gundam mas poderoso que Omega." Instructor H dijo y se volvió a mirar hacia donde los otros miraban. Quatre y Trowa los miraron también.

Una patrulla de 3 soldados los miro pero pasaron de largo y se dirigieron hacia dos Tauros.

"Cual es ese gundam mas poderoso, Instructor H?" Doctor J dijo sin prestar atención a los recién llegados.

"Alfa." Instructor H dijo y se volvió hacia un monitor. Los demás científicos se le quedaron mirando asombrados.

"Alfa nunca se construyo. Kenshin nuca lo comenzó ni siquiera." Profesor G dijo.

"Entonces porque Kazuya mato a Kenshin?" Instructor H dijo y los otros se callaron.

"Que están haciendo aquí." Quatre dijo así como la patrulla se alejo bastante.

"Nos obligaron a venir." Doctor S.

"Nos hubiese gustado morir en Libra pero nos sacaron antes de tiempo." Instructor H dijo sin volverse.

"Y ese gundam." Trowa dijo y apunto a Omega. Un gundam de color negro al lado del Wing Zero. Omega era como el Wing Zero pero en negro.

"Es Omega, un gundam que reúne todas las cualidades de los otros gundams, o eso intentamos." Master O dijo con un tono de pesar en su voz, que podría ser que lo intentaron pero no lo consiguieron o que se arrepentía de haberlo creado.

"Omega es mucho mas ágil que los otros gundams. Es similar al Wing Zero, su brazo izquierdo es como uno de los brazos extensibles de Altlong. Posee un rifle búster, una espada de energía y otra echa de gundamiun. Aunque no entiendo para que quiere una espada echa de gundamiun." Doctor J explico mientras miraba a Omega, ciertamente su brazo izquierdo tenia como una cabeza de dragón como el Altlong pero negra. La cabeza del gundam se parecía a la del Epyon y aunque sus alas eran como las del Wing Zero se parecían un poco a las de Epyon. El color negro, rojo y verde en menor medida eran los colores de Omega.

"Es evidente el porque." Instructor H dijo y los otros se volvieron hacia el sin comprender porque dijo eso. "Bueno ya que estáis aquí porque no nos ayudáis a salir y nos llevamos los gundams. No queremos trabajar para alguien que es capaz de realizar la Operación Meteoro o algo peor."

"La Operación Meteoro o algo peor, que quiere decir Instructor H." Quatre dijo confundido por las palabras.

"Luego, lo mas urgente es llevarnos los Gundams." Doctor S.

Justo en ese momento se escucharon dos explosiones grandes que debieron venir de la superficie. Un gran temblor sacudió todo el hangar como si un edificio se hubiese caído encima.

Mientras Quatre y Trowa se encontraban con los científicos, Wufei bajo al 2º hangar para ver si era cierto que habían reconstruido los gundams. Mientras, en la zona de las celdas......

"Vamos." Heero miro por una esquina para ver si había algún guardia, dos pasaron y Heero hizo un gesto para que le siguieran hasta el ascensor.

´ Demasiado fácil. Apenas hemos visto guardias en toda la base. Duo pensó mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor.

Los cuatro esperan hasta que el ascensor se abriera y cuando lo hizo tres caras nuevas junto con dos armas los saludaron.

"Nos os mováis o disparamos." Un soldado dijo y apunto a Relena mientras el otro apuntaba el Presidente. Por su parte Heero apuntaba a Yubei que le pillaba enfrente y Duo se quedo atrás sin hacer nada.

"Baja el arma o la ministra y el presidente pasaran a mejor vida." Yubei dijo a Heero, el cual bajo el arma. Los dos soldados salieron del ascensor junto con Yubei.

"Tu también muchacho." Un soldado dijo a Duo, el cual obedeció. Tanto el como Heero tiraron sus armas y levantaron sus manos.

"Bien, bien. Debo admitir que una idea así solo se le debe haber ocurrido a Suchiya, no es mala idea después de todo." Yubei dijo con ironía.

"Tu eres Yubei Ding, porque nos has secuestrado, que intenciones tienes." Relena dijo con firmaza.

"Ministra, yo solo quiero el bien de los seres humanos, ya sean de las colonias o la Tierra. Ya le plantee el problema actual al Presidente y el necio no escucho. Si piensa que es diferente de los demás políticos ávidos de poder y dinero se equivoca Presidente, de echo, debo decir que solo la Ministra Darlian se salva de esas características, típicas de los políticos." Yubei en tono firme.

Tanto Heero, como Duo y Relena no entendieron del todo las palabras de Yubei, sin embargo el Presidente se tenso.

"Te equivocas, aquí el único con ansias de poder y dinero eres tu. Que ganas empezando una nueva guerra, solo añadirás mas destrucción. Acaso no has tenido bastante con los atentados que provocaste, la guerra de AC 195 y el suceso de los Barton. Cuantas muertes mas queréis añadir Fénix y tu." Ante el nombre de Fénix, Duo y Heero se volvieron hacia el Presidente. Relena no termino de entender de qué hablaban.

"Mmm.......típico de los políticos corruptos echadle la culpa a otros. Le diré una cosa, ni Fénix ni yo tuvimos nunca la intención de matar a nadie, si la gente se metía en donde no debían no era culpa nuestra." Yubei dijo en tono irónico y con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, el sonido de un golpe que debió provenir de la superficie llamo la atención de todos los que estaban en esa planta. Duo y Heero aprovecharon ese momento para desarmar a los dos soldados, coger sus armas y apuntar a Yubei que ni se inmuto. De seguida las alarmas empezaron a sonar.

"Que ha sido eso?" Relena pregunto a nadie en particular.

"No parecéis soldados de Suchiya, acaso estáis con los Preventers??? Bueno es igual. Al parecer ETAO o Fénix han venido..." Yubei iba a continuar cuando 4 soldados aparecieron.

"Tirad las armas y marchaos." Yubei ordeno así como los soldados se acercaron.

"P-pero Comandante...." Yubei lo miro y los soldados obedecieron. Yubei dirigió su mirada hacia Heero.

"Ciertamente nunca espere volver a verte. En estos 12 años has cambiado, aunque tu mirada sigue siendo la misma." Yubei dijo y ninguno lo entendió, el se dio la vuelta y subió en el ascensor.

"Espera." Yubei no se detuvo.

"Podéis matarme, yo no tengo nada que perder. Si muero, otros ocuparan mi lugar." Con eso la puerta del ascensor se cerró dejando a 4 personas sin entender nada de nada.

"Atención, atención. Fénix, esta aquí. Repito. Fénix esta aquí. Que todas las unidades se preparen para el combate. Repito. Que todas las unidades se preparen para el combate. Dos torres han sido destruidas. Preparen evacuación de la base. Repito. Preparen evacuación de la base, con prioridad el personal de clase C y armamento."

La voz de alarma se escucho en toda la base, hay que decir, que nada mas escucharse el golpe, todos los veteranos se pusieron en marcha.

Ciertamente ella espero que hiciese calor en el Sahara... pero ella no pensó que seria como una sauna. Y eso que apenas había echo nada, solo cargarse dos torres de las cuatro que había. Quien diría que dentro de la cabina de un gundam haría tanto calor como si estuvieses en una sauna, bueno no tanto, pero ella tenía calor. Claro que el traje que llevaba no le ayudaba en nada y el estar dos horas medio enterrada en la arena del desierto tampoco ayudaban en nada.

"Porque diantres no le pondrían aire acondicionado." Ella se quejo.

Una de las torres le empezó a disparar a medida que se acercaba. Ningún problema. Ella ya lucho en el pasado y con cuatro torres dándole la lata mas un Yubei Ding en un mobile suit y salio vivita y coleando.

´ Aunque claro. En esa época el baka de Suchiya me echo una mano. Ella puso una cara de amargura. ´ Haber cuando viene. Ella pensó y miro a una pantalla. Ni rastro del comandante de ETAO.

´ Y luego dicen que yo soy la tardona. Ella suspiro en cansancio.

Ciertamente ella supo que no la necesitaban. Veamos, estaba ETAO con toda su gente, los Preventers y 5 pilotos de gundam. Para que necesitaban a un sexto piloto?? Para su gusto había demasiada gente y sobraba alguien, Ella.

Una señal la distrajo, ella miro a la pantalla y vio que a lo lejos se acercaban camiones de ETAO y aviones.

´ Ya era hora. En realidad ella se había adelantado, pero los pilotos llevaban cosa de media hora y para ella eso solo significo problemas. Así que un poco de distracción por su parte no venia mal.

Ella iba a destruir una tercera torre cuando la plataforma se abrió. Si ella tenía calor, ella iba a tener mas con el ejercicio que iba a hacer.

"Atención, atención. Fénix, esta aquí. Repito. Fénix esta aquí. Que todas las unidades se preparen para el combate. Repito. Que todas las unidades se preparen para el combate. Dos torres han sido destruidas. Preparen evacuación de la base. Repito. Preparen evacuación de la base, con prioridad el personal de clase C y armamento."

"Fénix??" Quatre dijo extrañado, no se suponía que atacaba tan pronto.

"Vosotros!!" Los soldados que había en esa planta se dirigieron corriendo hacia ellos. Quatre se temió que los hubiesen descubierto.

"Rápido tenemos que meter los gundams en los aviones y llevarlos a la base de Alemania." Un soldado dijo rápidamente y Quatre se dio cuenta de que Wufei venia con algunos soldados. La plataforma central empezó a bajar y en ella un avión.

Trowa, Wufei y Quatre se miraron. No iban a dejar que los gundams fueran a Alemania.

"Esta Omega listo!!"

Los tres pilotos de gundam se volvieron hacia Yubei Ding que venia corriendo junto con el capitán Neigmer.

"Si esta listo. El Wing Zero y Heavyarms también lo están. Las piezas de los otros tres gundams están en esos aviones." Master O dijo y señalo a dos aviones que había cerca de unos Tauros.

"Bien. Yo tomare a Omega. Vosotros dos "dijo señalando a Quatre y Wufei " tomad los aviones juntos los científicos y dirigíos hacia la base de Alemania. Vosotros dos tomad los otros dos gundams. Neigmer desaloja la base." Yubei se dirigió a Trowa y otro soldado.

"Si señor." Neigmer dijo y se fue. Yubei se dirigió hacia Omega.

Wufei y Quatre se dirigieron rápidamente hacia los aviones junto con los científicos. Trowa se dirigió hacia el avión para meter a Heavyarms. Ellos tres solo podían sacar a 4 gundams y a los científicos.

´ Si solo Heero o Duo llegasen antes de la partida. Trowa pensó.

No lejos, Heero y Duo llevaban a Relena y al Presidente hacia el hangar.

La base era un caos y tomo el mundo intentaban salvar algo. Al parecer alguien se había olvidado de que la Ministra y el Presidente estaban en la base.

Con todo el caos nadie les cuestiono.

"He vosotros!!!" Los cuatro se pararon en seco y un soldado se les acerco.

"Sois de clase C??"

"Si lo somos." Heero respondió sin vacilar.

"Dirigíos rápidamente al 2º hangar, de allí van a salir aviones con los gundams y los científicos con destino a la base de Alemania. Rápido marchaos." Con eso el soldado se alejo rápidamente. Si se hubiese quedado habría visto cuatro bocas abiertas de cuatro personas que no creían lo que habían oído.

"Hee-Heero ha dicho...." Duo como siempre fue el primero en recuperarse, aunque no creía lo que había oído, pero Heero no dejo que terminara.

"Vamos." Y empezó a correr seguido de los otros.

Lady Une tenia que admitir que cuando ETAO se ponía en marcha se ponía. Puede ser que no fueran muy fuertes porque solo tenían armamento de aviones y armas, por eso durante la guerra, ETAO que había estado bajo la Alianza, apenas apareció y la Alianza reservo sus armas como ultimo recurso.

En cuanto Suchiya diese una orden todo el mundo se ponía en marcha. No eran fuertes pero Suchiya era un buen líder y sabía como dirigir a su gente que le respetaban y no cuestionaban sus órdenes.

Varios camiones con soldados armados se dirigían hacia la base del Sahara, a su vez, 20 cazas los apoyarían desde el cielo. Une creyó que esas reliquias habían desaparecido en cuanto los Mobile Suits aparecieron, pero al parecer Suchiya los guardo.

Incluso en el mar Suchiya tenia barcos, 2 acorazados se acercaban a donde estaba la base de Yubei, desde allí evitarían la huida de Yubei por mar.

Eso le hizo pensar a Une que la base en donde estaban no tenia puerto y mucho menos cavidad para tanto.

"Suchiya."

"Si, Lady Une." Keikun dijo mientras miraba un monitor.

"En donde tenias guardado tanto armamento. Aquí no tienes puerto y los 20 cazas no caben en el hangar." Ciertamente el hangar era lo bastante grande como para albergar 6 gundams pero no 20 cazas.

"Bueno, la Alianza nos dio una base mas grande a media guerra contra Yubei la primera vez. Tiene puerto y es mucho más amplia que esta. Pero como esta fue la primera base de ETAO pues... digamos que esta es el centro de mandos." Suchiya dijo.

"Y donde esta la otra." Sally pregunto.

"No lejos, de echo es la base que esta al otro lado de la ciudad"

Un mapa se mostró en una pantalla. Mientras la base actual estaba cerca de un acantilado, no lejos había una ciudad costera con una playa 20 Km. hasta el próximo acantilado que era mas largo que este y detrás estaba la base. La costa era accidentada y desde la base en la que estaban no se podía ver la otra base.

"Allí has tenido los cazas guardados??" Sally pregunto.

"Si y también los acorazados y algún que otro mobile suit que la Alianza guardo pero que nunca recupero."

"Sabe el Presidente de esto??" Une pregunto

"Creo que no. De todas maneras eso no me preocupa, si hay que destruirlos lo haré pero no antes de terminar con esto." Suchiya volvió su atención a un monitor.

"Comandante, tenemos el gundam de Fénix en pantalla pero ... hay otro gundam también." Un soldado dijo.

"Otro??" Keikun, Une y Sally dijeron a la vez.

La imagen se mostró en la pantalla. Dos gundams en el desierto. Uno era de color negro y todos los que supiesen como era el Wing Zero podrían decir que era le Wing Zero con algunos cambios pero en negro. Detrás de este había tres torres y dos columnas de humo que desaparecían.

Todos los que estaban en esa sala menos Une y Sally sabían que el otro gundam cuyo color era de color carne pero oscuro era el de Fénix.

Después de mucho correr y temer que los descubrieran, Duo suspiro en alivio cuando entro en el 2º hangar de la base. La plataforma central estaba subiendo un avión que podría llevar un gundam.

´ Y yo que pensé que esto seria fácil. Como puede ser que hayan reconstruido los gunda ...

Duo se quedo a medio pensamiento porque de seguida vio una figura alada familiar que había en el hangar.

"Heero es..." Duo miro a Heero que miraba la figura fijamente. Duo podría decir que Heero se asustaba al igual que él de volver a ver el Wing Zero y si lo que el soldado dijo era cierto, tenía que haber otros cuatro gundams más.

"Mirad." Relena dijo y apunto a un avión que había cerca del Wing Zero que cargaba un gundam que ellos reconocieron como Heavyarmas. Un soldado se les acerco corriendo y ellos lo reconocieron como Trowa.

"Trowa que...." Duo empezó pero Trowa levanto una mano y lo corto.

"Quatre y Wufei van en otros dos aviones con las piezas de Altrong, Sandrock y Deathscythe Hell. Estos aun están sin montar. Los científicos están vivos y van con ellos. Heavyarmas y Wing Zero están operativos pero hay un sexto gundam."

"Un sexto??" Heero dijo.

"No puede ser, como es posible que Yubei haya construido los gundams...."

"Presidente cállese." Heero dijo en un tono firme y algo amenazador. El no tenia ganas de oír un discurso sobre nada. Bastante tenía con sacarlos de allí y con el hecho de que no solo hubiesen reconstruido sus gundams sino que hubiese otro aparte del de Fénix.

"Este nuevo gundam se llama Omega y es muy parecido al Wing Zero pero en negro y por lo que dicen los científicos es mas poderoso o por lo menos mas ágil que los nuestro." Trowa dijo su cara seria que no cambia.

"Mas poderoso y mas ágil, hombre esto es peor de lo que me esperaba." Duo se quejo sin levantar mucho la voz.

"Ese avión va a cargar al Wing Zero, dejad K.O. al soldado y tomadlo. En cuanto estemos fuera del rango de las torres tomaremos rumbo a la base de ETAO." Trowa señalo a un avión y se fue hacia el que cargaba a Heavyarms.

"Vamos." Heero empezó a correr hacia el avión que Trowa señalo. Duo lo siguió.

Relena miro los gundams y no supo que pensar. Ella agarro al Presidente que no se movía y tiro de el. Los dos corrieron detrás de Heero y Duo.

Nota de la Autora:

Bueno este lo he terminado antes porque ya lo tenia empezado cuando subi el anterior. El próximo tardara. Este iba a ser un poco mas largo pero al final lo he dejado aquí, se me fue la inspiración. A Relena y al Presidente no les estoy prestando mucha atención, haber si le doy algo más a Relena.

Gracias por los rewiews.


	9. Capitulo 8: Los Gundams 06 y 00

_**Alfa & Omega**_

Capitulo 8: Los Gundams 06 y 00 

Notas de la Autora:

Ni Gundam Wing ni Escaflowne o la Visión de Escaflowne, me pertenecen, solo los he cogido prestados para crear una historia. De Escaflowne solo he cogido al guymelef de dicho nombre. Tanto ETAO, como Ann o Saori, son personajes originales míos.

"Por fin termine."

"El que has terminado??" Una voz vino de detrás.

"Ah! Héctor, como estas?? Ya veo que sigues bien."

"Si, como siempre, como tu dirías. Veo que tus hijos han crecido desde la ultima vez que los vi, están muy sanos.... y alegres."

"Ja, ja, ja, se porque lo dices pero todo se debe a mi hija. Durante sus primeros 5 años de vida ha vivido casi sola, yo apenas la he podido cuidar y solo la veía por la noche. Sino fuera por ella mi hijo habría crecido triste y solitario. Es increíble como ha cambiado desde que nació mi hijo, antes era una niña callada y triste y ahora.....tu la ves y crees ver a la persona mas feliz del mundo." El hombre dijo con orgullo en su voz.

"Si, pero se ha atado demasiado a tu hijo, si se separan será un gran golpe para ella." El hombre dijo en tono serio y apenado.

"Si, es cierto. Pero estoy seguro de que lo superara es un chica fuerte, como su madre y además estoy seguro de que protegerá a su hermano con su vida. Además, también seria un gran golpe para mi hijo el separarse de ella, para él, ella lo es todo, mi hija es la única que lo ha cuidado. Ya sabes que Sara no quiere saber nada de ellos." En esto último la voz estaba llena de tristeza.

"Sigo sin entender por que los abandono. Pero el problema es que dependen mucho el uno del otro y tal y como esta tú situación no creo que tarde en ocurrir lo peor."

"Lo dices por Kazuya? No te preocupes, ahora que Alfa esta terminado no pasara nada."

"Seguro? Kazuya es imprevisible. Y ninguno de tus hijos puede pilotarlo, lo harás tu??"

"Ja, ja, ja, mi hija puede pilotarlo, no ha estado haciendo simulaciones en vano y no es tan pequeña. Para tener 10 años se comporta como si tuviera 20, como ha crecido casi solo ha tenido que crecer deprisa y mas por tener que cuidar a su hermano. Pero antes de entregarle tanta responsabilidad lo pilotare yo, para eso lo cree, para proteger a la gente que amo."

En un hangar grande se ve a dos hombres. Uno de ellos es bajito, pelo y bigote negro, vestido con una bata de laboratorio (Instructor H). El otro hombre tiene rasgos asiáticos, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos azules, también con una bata de laboratorio.

Los dos hombres miran hacia el interior del hangar donde reside una figura de color carne oscuro. En su pecho en el lado izquierdo tiene un octógono incrustado como si fuera una esmeralda de color de jade (verde pálido). Encima de su cintura hay una compuerta abierta. Detrás de sus hombros hay otras dos esmeraldas de jade con forma romboidal. Una capa de color vino cae por su espalda. A pesar de su tamaño la figura es más delgada que otros movile suits.

**(Que puedo decir, me gusta Escaflowne y lo cogí para ponerlo aquí pero cambiándole el nombre por el de Alfa. No es un crossover o como se diga, solo lo he cogido prestado.)**

Mientras que el hombre de rasgos asiáticos mira con felicidad y orgullo el movile suit que ha construido, el otro hombre tiene una mirada de pesar y tristeza, porque sabe que ese movile suit llevara a su amigo a la tumba.

**End Flasback**

´´... para eso lo cree, para proteger a la gente que amo.

" Kenshin "

"Instructor H, ha dicho algo?"

"No, nada Quatre." Instructor H se vuelve a mirar por la ventana para ver a los dos gundams que hay. Uno negro parecido al Wing Zero pero con el brazo izquierdo con una cabeza como la de Altlong en la que lleva un rifle y en la otra una espada láser.

"Omega." Doctor S dijo mirando por la ventana.

El otro, de color carne oscuro, una capa de color vino que cae por su espalda, dos formas romboidales de color verde pálido detrás de sus hombros y en su pecho una forma octogonal también de color verde pálido que brilla como si estuviera viva.

"Ese es.....Instructor H, ese movile suit es??" Master O pregunto sin creérselo.

"Si, ese es Alfa. El primer movile suit echo solo y exclusivamente de gundamium. Ese fue el primer gundam en ser creado, es decir, es el gundam 00."

Todos los científicos miraron de seguida el Instructor H en susto. Quatre lo miro también sin saber porque se callaron todos. El solo veía un nuevo tipo de gundam pero al parecer había algo mas relacionado con ese gundam.

"Cuando..." Master O volvió a preguntar pero no se atrevió a terminar.

"Hace 12 años, poco antes de que Kazuya matara a Kenshin." Instructor H dijo sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

"Así que al final creo a Alfa. Pero lo termino antes de que nosotros empezáramos a construir los otros. Porque no dijo que lo había terminado." Doctor J dijo pero más bien era como si pensara en voz alta.

"Tal vez porque ese gundam fue construido para proteger en vez de destruir." Instructor H.

´ Fue construido para proteger en vez de destruir ? Quatre pensó.

"Hum...Kenshin siempre fue un pacifista."

"Si eso fuera cierto, Kenshin nunca habría construido ese gundam. Acaso un pacifista crearía un movile suit tan poderoso como para destruir un satélite como la Luna, Doctor G??"

"Que??" Quatre pregunto desde su asiento de piloto, lo que estaba escuchando apenas se lo creía. Ninguno de los científicos hablo. Instructor H se volvió a Quatre.

"Quatre, cuando alguien quiere proteger a otra persona con todas sus fuerzas, uno es capaz de ir al infierno y volver vivo. Eres joven y puede que no lo entiendas pero ese gundam fue creado para proteger a los humanos y no para destruirlos. Es irónico, fue creado para proteger y no para matar, pero....para proteger es necesario matar." Instructor H dijo con un tono de tristeza. Ninguno dijo nada.

En el desierto los dos gundams empezaron a luchar. Omega que se lanza sobre Alfa con su espada y Alfa que saca una espada láser. En ese momento, el avión que llevaba a Heavyarms despegaba y se dirigía hacia donde estaban los aviones que llevaban Wufei y Quatre.

Dentro de la base, en el avión que llevaba al Wing Zero, dos muchachos dejaban K.O. a un soldado.

No lejos, entre las sombras, un hombre sonríe mientras baja su rifle. Había apuntado a los muchachos pero parece haber cambiado de idea.

"Nunca pensé que me serias útil muchacho. Por una vez debo darle las gracias al idiota de mi hijo de que te salvara, sino, no podría conseguir lo que quiero."

Los dos muchachos entraron en el avión seguidos de otras dos personas.

"Vive por ahora, porque después de que tenga lo que quiero, tu y Fénix desapareceréis de este mundo." Aun sonriendo, el hombre desapareció en las sombras.

"Así que ese es el gundam de Fénix, es bastante diferente de los otros gundams." Sally dijo mientras miraba por la pantalla.

"No tanto, mas bien es su color y esas....que es eso Suchiya?" Lady Une pregunto, apuntando a las formas romboidales de detrás de los hombros del gundam.

"Bueno solo te puedo decir que lo llamamos "esmeraldas" y mientras que la del pecho no sirve para nada las otras...."

Keikun se callo y apunto a la pantalla donde luchaban Omega y Alfa, y de las " esmeraldas" de este último salían rayos como si fuera un láser dirigido hacia Omega que le dieron haciéndole un corte en la pierna derecha porque Omega había saltado.

"Para eso sirven, al parecer son como rayos láser o al menos los dispara." Keikun termino.

"Vaya, es original." Sally dijo.

"Y útil, le sirve para disparar a larga distancia y también para corta."

En ese momento, Omega estaba disparando los rifles que tiene en los hombros y Alfa le dispara los lasers mientras se acerca a Omega levantando su espada para atacarlo. Omega sigue disparando mientras alza el vuelo. Alfa se detiene, su capa desaparece, de sus hombros salen como unas barras para que después salga la capa y forme como unas alas de dragón. **(No me ha salido muy bien la descripción. Como ya sabéis, Alfa es el gymelef Escaflowne, así que imaginaos a Escaflowne en su forma humana pero con las alas de dragón que le aparecen cuando se transforma en dragón.)**

Alfa alza el vuelo y se lanza a por Omega que al ver esto se lanaza hacia Alfa.

"Realmente es un gundam muy impresionante." Sally dijo.

"Si, lo es y también es poderoso. Tengo que admitir que Fénix tiene mucha destreza a la hora de manejarlo." Suchiya dijo.

"Comandante tenemos una transmisión." Un soldado dijo.

"Ponla en pantalla." Suchiya dijo y en la pantalla apareció Wufei.

"Wufei, donde estas??" Une pregunto.

"Estoy en uno de los aviones que se alejan de la base. Quatre va en el primero con los científicos. En su avión y en el mío llevábamos las piezas de nuestros gundams." Wufei dijo dirigiéndose a Une.

"Piezas de gundams??" Sally pregunto.

"Los han reconstruido?" Suchiya dijo.

"Si. Heavyamrs y Wing Zero están terminados. Trowa lleva a Heavyarms en el avión que me sigue y según el, Heero, Duo, la ministra Darlian y el Presidente están en el avión que va a despegar de la base."

En ese momento en una pantalla se podía ver como ascendía un avión por la entrada principal, despegando mientras los dos gundams que luchaban eran ajenos a ello.

"En cuanto estemos fuera del alcance de las torres nos dirigiremos hacia la base de ETAO en el Mediterráneo." Wufei dijo pero mirando a una pantalla del tablero de mandos del avión.

"Bien, mi gente estará preparada cuando lleguéis. No hay nadie herido?" Suchiya pregunto.

"No."

"Bien, de todas maneras he enviado a mi gente para que hagan lo que puedan. Unos cazas os escoltaran hasta la base." Suchiya.

"Bien, corto y cierro." La transmisión se corto.

"Así que Yubei ha reconstruido los gundams."

"Por suerte ahora los tenemos nosotros y sin los científicos no creo que pueda volver a construir otros." Une dijo.

"Puede, Yubei es un hombre de recursos. Habrá que esperar a que todos vuelvan para aclarar cosas." Suchiya dijo.

"Wow, ese es el gundam de Fénix? Es muy diferente de los nuestros? Je, parece que Fénix llevaba ventaja." Duo dijo mientras miraba la batalla entre los gundams.

Los dos gundams estaban luchando en el aire. A veces Omega utilizaría los rifles de sus hombros y Alfa le dispararía sus lásers.

"Que gundam es ese y quien es Fénix?" Relena pregunto a Heero que pilotaba pero esté no le contesto.

"Fénix es una terrorista muy peligrosa ministra Darlian. Ella sola se enfrento hace 6 años a Yubei Ding para parar los atentados que hacia este. Poco después se unió a ETAO y trabajaron juntos." El Presidente dijo.

"Si dice que ayuda con la lucha contra Yubei Ding, por que dice que es peligrosa? Ella esta luchando contra ese nuevo movile suit." Relena pregunto.

"Si, y además ella no es una terrorista. Ella ha venido al igual que nosotros para terminar con la amenaza de Yubei y para sacaros a vosotros de aquí." Duo dijo.

"Ministra, Fénix se enfrento sola a Yubei Ding y lo derroto, desmantelo pequeños grupos de terroristas ella sola sin ayuda de nadie. Dicen que nunca se unió a ETAO que solo les echaba una mano y que actuaba principalmente sola. Además de que posee un movile suit bastante poderoso." El Presidente dijo sin prestar atención a Duo.

"Que le hace pensar que Fénix es una mujer, Presidente?" Heero pregunto ya que le parecía extraño que el conociera a Fénix. Relena miro al Presidente para que contestara.

"Eso es porque hay muchos rumores que surgieron poco después de que se uniera a ETAO. El que más se repetía era que Fénix era una mujer de pelo largo castaño oscuro y ojos violetas. Esa era la descripción que también decían los pocos soldados de Yubei que sobrevivan a sus ataques. También hay rumores de que se relacionaba con terroristas y todo tipo de delincuentes y de ahí era de donde sacaba información de lo que quería."

"La descripción es exacta pero no parece una terrorista y por lo que sabemos de ella, se limito a intentar eliminar a Yubei." Duo dijo volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

Ya se estaban alejando de la base. Los aviones de Quatre y Wufei ya habían cambiado el rumbo. Dos de las cuatro torres de la base estaban destruidas. Duo pensó que seguro que fue Fénix y que cuando una se cayó seria el golpe que les permitió huir.

´ Vino justo a tiempo. Duo pensó sonriendo.

Los dos gundams seguían luchando sin dar muestras de acabar pronto. A pesar de que los dos eran iguales de rápidos se podía ver con claridad que Alfa llevaba ventaja.

Debajo de ellos, camiones de ETAO llegaban y soldados entraban en la base. Solo cinco camiones de Yubei habían escapado antes de que llegaran los soldados de ETAO.

En el cielo, diez cazas esperaban a los cuatro aviones que transportaban los gundams para escoltarlos. Los otros diez empezaron a atacar a las dos torres restantes, destruyéndolas.

En ese momento, Omega se alejo de Alfa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el último avión que había despegado.

"Se esta acercando." Duo dijo así como vio a Omega que se le acercaba, espada en mano dispuesto a destruir el avión.

"Aumenta la velocidad Heero." Duo dijo y Heero cabeceo.

Sin embargo, Omega se acercaba muy deprisa, estaba a punto de atacarlos cuando Alfa bloqueo a Omega deteniéndole con su espada. Heero puso la velocidad máxima y se alejaron rápidamente.

"Por los pelos, sino hubiese sido por Fénix nos habría cogido. Trowa tenia razón, ese gundam es rápido." Duo dijo mirando por la ventana en donde Alfa y Omega seguían luchando.

Omega rechazo a Alfa y se alejo de la zona siguiendo la misma dirección que habían seguido los camiones de Yubei, dando haber que se retiraba.

Con la llegada de las tropas de ETAO y la huida de Omega, Alfa bajo a tierra. Plegando sus alas y guardando su espada se quedo allí quieto como si observando lo que pasaba a su alrededor, a la vez que sus alas brillaban como si tuvieran purpurina

A la vez que el gundam 06 se retiraba de la zona, el gundam 00 alzo el vuelo y se dirigió hacia los aviones que pilotaban los pilotos de gundam.

Notas de la Autora:

En mi historia este es el verdadero nombre del Instructor H

Purpurina. Yo creo que todos saben lo que es, no?? Para los que no lo sepan o la conozcan con otro nombre, diré que son como unos polvos brillantes de diferentes colores que se utiliza para mascaras y trajes de carnaval.

Si, he cogido al guymelf Escaflowne de la Visión de Escaflowne, me gusta mucho y me venia como anillo al dedo para la historia, además de que la historia gira entorno a el en algunas cosas. Además que eso de crear nuevos moviles suits no es lo mío y menos describirlos. Ya habéis visto como me han quedado las escenas de lucha y la descripción de los movile suits.


	10. Capitulo 9: Preludio de una nueva batall...

Alfa & Omega  
  
Capitulo 9: Preludio de una nueva batalla. Parte 1  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Bueno esta capitulo...........me ha salido fatal, pero fatal fatal. Para empezar no iba a haber esa pelea entre Ann y Saori. Segundo estoy dando más importancia a mis personajes que los G-Boys. Y supuestamente Fénix y el Presidente no se conocerían.........en realidad estoy pasando por una etapa en la que no me viene.......la inspiración?? No se como ponerlo. En fin....POR FAVOR DECIDME QUE OS PARCE, SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS DE TODOS LOS TIPOS.  
  
Pi pi pi  
  
"Comandante."  
  
"..............."  
  
"Comandante aquí grupo Delta."  
  
".........Di."  
  
"Señor, solo se han salvado los cinco camiones llenos de misiles, hemos perdido los gundams y a los científicos Señor, y algunos de los nuestros pueden haber sido capturados."  
  
"¿Tenemos lo planos de los gundams?"  
  
"No sabemos Señor, eran los científicos los que los tenían aparte de Kazuya Ding, Señor."  
  
"Bien poned rumbo a Alemania y a Chile. Y si alguno de nuestros hombres se encuentra con Ding que roben sus planos."  
  
"Si señor, Delta fuera."  
  
"Supongo que nos volvemos a encontrar Fénix."  
  
____________________________  
  
En la base de ETAO en el Mediterráneo los cuatro aviones con los gundams llegaron seguidos del gundam de Fénix.  
  
"Presidente, ministra Darlian me alegro de que estén bien." Suchiya dijo entrando en el hangar, seguido de Lady Une, Sally y Lys. A su vez entraba el gundam de Fénix, mientras que los pilotos salían de los aviones.  
  
"Comandante Suchiya, espero que tenga un informe para todo esto."  
  
"Si señor, lo tengo. Aquí esta Lady Une la comandante de los Preventers." Suchiya dijo señalando a Lady Une.  
  
"Seños Presidente, ministra Darlian." Une saludo a los dos.  
  
"Es un placer volver a verla Lady Une." Relena  
  
"Oh! Ya están con la diplomacia y nadie nos agradece nuestra ayuda." Duo dijo mientras el y los demás se acercaban a donde estaban los demás, seguidos de los científicos.  
  
"Te equivocas Duo, ETAO os agradece vuestra ayuda." Lys les dijo acercándose a ellos con Sally.  
  
"LYYYYSSSSSSS"  
  
"Ann, a que viene ese griterío" Suchiya le dijo a Ann así como se acerco a ellos.  
  
"Je, je, perdón. Lys has visto a Saori??"  
  
"No, supongo que aun no ha bajado de su gundam." Lys dijo así como miro al gundam de Fénix ya colocado en un lado del hangar.  
  
"Esa es otra cosa que no entiendo comandante Suchiya. No debería haber mas Mobiles Suits, y usted tendría que haber destruido el gundam de Fénix y a ella detenerla."  
  
"Señor Presidente, no entiendo porque debería detenerla, además ese gundam es suyo, yo no tengo derecho a quitárselo." Suchiya dijo en un intento de proteger a Fénix.  
  
"Es una terrorista comandante Suchiya. Usted mejor que nadie sabe como es y como actúa."  
  
"Por eso no la considero un peligro como usted cree. Si no fuera por ella nunca habríamos acabado con Yubei Ding en el pasado. Para ETAO es nuestra aliada y aunque usted me lo ordene nunca la considerare mi enemiga Presidente."  
  
".............."  
  
"Parece que la cosa va a mayor." Sally murmuro.  
  
"Si. Esto se va a poner muy feo como siga así." Duo  
  
"Comandante Suchiya, Presidente. Yo no entiendo nada de lo que esta sucediendo ni tampoco se quien es Fénix, pero lo que si se es que el piloto de ese gundam nos ha salvado y merece mi respeto...."  
  
PLOT  
  
Todos se volvieron hacia la fuente del ruido para ver a Fénix con un traje de piloto de color vino. Su casco estaba en el suelo y parecía habérsele caído.  
  
"Me alegro de verte Saori o debería llamarte Fénix." Todos se volvieron al Instructor H que miraba a Fénix, mientras esta cogía su casco.  
  
"TU!!"  
  
"Conoce a Fénix Señor Presidente." Suchiya dijo así como el Presidente miraba a Fénix.  
  
"No es posible, tu eres Fénix??" El Presidente dijo con asombro total en su voz.  
  
"De que te conoce el Presidente, Saori?" Ann dijo mientras Fénix se terminaba de acerca a ella.  
  
"Historia larga." Fénix dijo a la vez que miraba al Instructor H.  
  
"Estas muy guapa, ciertamente el pelo largo te pega mas que el corto. Cuando vi a Alfa debí imaginar que tú eras su piloto. Supongo que estabas predestinada a pilotarlo." Instructor H dijo con una sonrisa y ciertamente parecía contento de verla.  
  
"Sino recuerdo mal tu y los otros científicos deberíais estar muertos junto con Quinze. Como pudiste sobrevivir." Fénix dijo en un tono entre asombro y molestia.  
  
"Como sabes que Quinze estaba allí." Instructor H dijo algo mas serio.  
  
Ante esto todos se volvieron hacia Fénix.  
  
"Un momento, los científicos murieron en Libra, no??" Ann dijo y miro a Suchiya y a Lady Une, estos cabecearon.  
  
"Eso quiere decir que tu............COMO PUDISTE...." Ann dijo a Fénix.  
  
"De que hablas Ann?" Fénix dijo extrañada por el arranque de Ann.  
  
"Como que de que hablo, te fuiste a la Luna y a Libra sin decirme nada, y seguro que también te fuiste a las colonias. Tendrás morro, con las ganas que tenía yo de ir al espacio y tú te vas de vacaciones sin decirme nada. Me prometiste que me llevarías al espacio." Ann dijo enfadada.  
  
Todos tienen una gota de sudor al estilo anime.  
  
"Ann, no fui de vacaciones. Tú te crees que Libra era un lugar para ir de vacaciones. Y que te hace pensar que yo iba a ir a las colonias. En que demonios piensas." Fénix dijo.  
  
"Yo no he dicho que me llevases a Libra, pero si a la Luna, me podrías haber dejado allí o en alguna colonia." Ann contesto adoptando una pose infantil.  
  
"Ya basta." Fénix iba a contestar a Ann cuando Suchiya hablo.  
  
"Ann tu tienes trabajo en el hangar así que a trabajar, ya discutirás con Fénix mas tarde."  
  
"Si claro y que se vaya y no la vea en años." Ann dijo de mala gana.  
  
"Tu eres la que no se pasa por casa de los tíos ni en Navidad." Fénix dijo ya molesta.  
  
"Yo tengo que trabajar."  
  
"Acaso los demás no? Yo tengo que trabajar, estudiar e ir a la guerra cuando se presenta." Fénix ya dijo enfadada.  
  
"Trabajas porque quieres, los tíos te pagan la carrera." Ann dijo molesta.  
  
"YA BASTA, he dicho que dejéis eso para después. Ann ve a la sala de Reuniones y Fénix tu también aunque luego te vayas." Suchiya dijo ante la mirada de todos que miraban con asombro la pelea entre las dos chicas.  
  
"Genial." Fénix dijo y empezó a irse seguida de una Ann bastante molesta.  
  
"Vaya par, y parecían ser muy amigas." Duo comento.  
  
"Yo creía lo mismo Duo, siempre me parecieron como dos hermanas." Sally dijo.  
  
"Y lo son, lo que pasa es que son peleas familiares. Nos vamos?" Lys dijo y empezó a seguir a Suchiya que se iba con Lady Une, el Presidente y Relena.  
  
"Lo que no entiendo es porque Fénix estuvo en Libra y no nos echo una mano. Acaso en aquella época no estaba de nuestra parte?" Duo comento mientras se dirigían a la sala de reuniones.  
  
"A mi también me parece raro Duo. Pero si algo se, es que ella no estaba de parte de la Alianza ni de la OZ." Sally dijo.  
  
"Tal vez si estuvo de parte del Colmillo Blanco." Quatre dijo.  
  
"Puede ser." Trowa dijo. Por su parte Wufei y Heero prefirieron no decir nada.  
  
_______________________  
  
Flashback  
  
BOOM  
  
Una explosión sacudió el centro de Bruselas, el edifico principal de la Alianza en Bruselas se desplomo hacia tierra, enterrando bajo sus escombros a todas las personas que había en su interior y a todos los transeúntes de un radio de 50 m, matando a mas de 10.000 personas e hiriendo a mas de 3.000.  
  
Este atentado fue uno de los más mortales y sangrientos de la historia. El atentado echo en pleno día, fue atribuido al grupo Omega y a su líder Yubei Ding, el cual luchaba contra la Alianza y en especial contra un grupo especial de la Alianza que no era la OZ sino ETAO.  
  
´ Fue en Mayo de A.C 193 cuando nos encontramos la primera vez. `  
  
Al caerse el edificio las explosiones se sucedieron por el centro de Bruselas, varios edificios cercanos quedaron muy dañados y algunos se derrumbaron. La policía y los bomberos no daban abasto así como los soldados de la Alianza que estaban en la ciudad. Los soldados de ETAO se trasladaron al centro para ayudar en lo posible.  
  
´ Cuando la vi pensé que era una voluntaria o miembro de la Alianza o ETAO. Nunca creí que la volvería a ver. `  
  
Cerca del edifico de la Alianza un edificio en donde había políticos había sido dañado.  
  
"Rápido tenemos que salir." Un hombre grito mientras el fuego se extendía por la habitación y el techo amenazaba con caerse.  
  
"Jonathan tenemos que irnos." Un político llamado Alan Grant que mas tarde seria el ministro de exteriores de la Naciones Unidas de la Esfera Terrestre grito a un hombre que en el futuro seria elegido Presidente de la NUET.  
  
"Voy." Jonathan se apresuro pero en ese momento el techo cedió y una viga se puso entre Alan y el.  
  
"Jonathan."  
  
"Alan." Jonathan grito. Intento pasar pero no pudo y no tenía ninguna otra salida. Ahora el suelo también estaba cediendo.  
  
"Ahh!!!" Jonathan grito así como el suelo cedía y desaparecía bajo sus pies. Pero entonces alguien le agarro por la cintura.  
  
"Esta bien?"  
  
Jonathan miro a su salvador y se encontró con una chica de pelo castaños oscuro largo, ojos azules claros, vestida con una falda negra y una camiseta verde. Ella estaba agarrada a una cuerda que parecía sujetarse del techo.  
  
"Si quiere vivir suba por la cuerda, vamos." Ella le dijo y el lo hizo.  
  
La cuerda conectaba en realidad con un poste de la fachada (de estos en donde se cuelgan la banderas) ya que era un edificio de la Alianza. Ya fuera los dos echaron la cuerda a tierra y bajaron.  
  
"Rápido, vamonos." La chica le grito  
  
"Pero, por este lado esta la gente..."  
  
"Idiota, el edifico se nos caerá encima si vamos por ahí y si nos quedamos aquí, rápido." Ella le cogio del brazo y tiro de el.  
  
No avanzaron mas de 20 pasos cuando el edificio se derrumbo. Ella empujo a Jonathan al suelo cuando llegaron a la parte de atrás de un edificio cercano.  
  
"Dios mío!"  
  
"No es hora de ponerse a rezar, tenemos que salir de aquí."  
  
"No se quien es usted y le agradezco el que me salvase pero mi colegas están por allí." El dijo cuando vio a la chica irse por el otro lado.  
  
"Si quiere morir adelante, pero le diré una cosa, no creo que pueda pasar por esa montaña de escombros y lo siento pero sus amigos deben estar muertos. Lo mejor es salir de esta área, le llevare a un lugar seguro. Vamos." La chica le cogio del brazo y tiro de el.  
  
"La ciudad esta en caos por el atentado, ahora no encontrara a sus amigos. Políticos. Como puede preocuparse por sus colegas cuando hay montones de personas que han muerto o que han perdido a sus seres queridos. Políticos. Solo piensan en si mismos." La chica dijo mientras arrastraba a Jonathan.  
  
"Por lo que veo no le caemos bien y si están amable de soltarme el brazo..."  
  
"Seguro" ella dijo y le soltó el brazo "Lo políticos no me caen nada bien, es por culpa de los políticos que solo se dedican a hablar y a no hacer nada que millones de personas mueran y de que se suceda una guerra tras otra." La chica dijo y Jonatan no dijo nada.  
  
Durante el trayecto hasta una zona segura de la ciudad los dos no volvieron a cruzar palabra. Se cruzaron con soldados de la Alianza que intentaban saber que ocurría y que trataban con desprecio a los soldados de ETAO que intentaban ayudar a la gente junto con la policía y los bomberos.  
  
Solo cuando llegaron a un provisional base de ETAO....  
  
"Aquí nos separamos, la gente de ETAO le ayudara." Ella se volvió para irse.  
  
"Gracias por salvarme, aunque si los político no le caemos bien, porque me ha salvado y que hacia allí?"  
  
"Pasaba por allí. Solo espero no arrepentirme en el futuro de haberle salvado. Sayonara." Y con eso ella se fue.  
  
El caos asolo la ciudad de Bruselas durante una semana y al final de esa semana 5 personas atadas aparecieron en el centro de Bruselas con un cartel que decía: ¨¨ Estos son los que provocaron que este edificio se derrumbara. Os los entrego para que los juzguéis vosotros. Fénix. ¨¨  
  
Al verlo, todos se quedaron de piedra y después de una exhaustiva interrogación esos 5 soldados confesaron que fueron ellos pero que no estaban con Yubei Ding, sino con Kazuya Ding, el cual se había reunido con varios políticos ese día, junto con Alan y Jonathan.  
  
´ Ding se fue una hora antes del atentado. Seguro que quería matarnos. `  
  
Fin Flashback  
  
"Así que por eso estabas allí aquel día. No estabas de paso sino que perseguías a Kazuya Ding."  
  
Todos en la sala de conferencias se volvieron hacia el Presidente que hablo a Fénix, la cual estaba apoyada cerca de una ventana junto con Ann a su lado. El Presidente, Relena, Une, Lys, Keikun, Instructor H, Quatre, Duo y Sally estaba sentados en la mesa. Trowa, Wufei y Heero estaban de pie.  
  
Fénix solo se encogió de hombros y miro a la ventana.  
  
"Señor Presidente, por curiosidad, donde se conocieron??" Keikun pregunto curioso. El Presidente dudo pero lo dijo.  
  
"Me salvo la vida en A.C 193, sino fuera por ella hoy no estaría aquí. Espero que no te arrepientas de haberme salvado." El Presidente miro a Fénix.  
  
"El atentado de Bruselas....tiene sentido, eso explicaría las quemaduras y cortes de ese día." Keikun dijo.  
  
"Quemaduras?" El Presidente dijo algo sorprendido.  
  
"Suchiya porque no le dices a tu curiosidad que se vaya a paseo y nos ponemos serios." Fénix dijo ya molesta.  
  
"Lo haré cuando le digas a tu mal humor que se vaya también a paseo." Suchiya le lanzo una mirada asesina y Fénix se la devolvió.  
  
"Otra vez no." Ann se quejo.  
  
"Bien, empecemos, son como críos así que mejor los ignoramos. Presidente, Ministra podrían contarnos lo que saben por favor??"  
  
"Vaya, Lys si que tiene autoridad." Duo comento a los pilotos, Sally y Une, los cuales hasta ahora habían tenido una gota de sudor.  
  
"Es cierto." Quatre dijo tímidamente.  
  
"Y pensar que Keikun es un hombre muy serio" Une dijo.  
  
"Y soy un hombre serio." Keikun dijo e su defensa,  
  
"Si claro, y yo soy rica." Fénix dijo en burla y Keikun le envió una mirada asesina.  
  
"Ministra si esta amable." Lys le dijo a Relena, esta contó lo poco que sabia.  
  
Es decir, Relena contó que cuando los secuestraron los llevaron a un avión y de ahí aparecieron en una base y los llevaron a unas celdas, allí ella se pasó 3 días y ella no vio a Yubei Ding hasta que Heero y Duo los rescataron. Y de lo poco que hablaron, ella solo saco que Yubei estaba en contra del nuevo gobierno.  
  
Después Wufei, Quatre y Trowa contaron lo que habían oído cuando Yubei hablo con sus dos generales.  
  
"Gente que no tiene nada en absoluto??" Une dijo así como Wufei termino de contar lo que sabia.  
  
"Si, eso es lo que dijo y también que ya había hablado con el Presidente." Wufei miro al Presidente.  
  
"Si. Ding me dijo que si le cedía el cargo de Presidente nos liberaría y no haría mas atentados, incluso ayudaría a las colonias en términos económicos. Yo por supuesto me negué. El me dijo que si no iba a ayudar a la gente que no tiene nada y que sufrían después de la guerra. Yo le dije que hay un programa de ayudas y que debe esperar a que se efectuara. Pero el no quiso escuchar y se marcho." El Presidente dijo.  
  
"No lo entiendo." Duo dijo.  
  
"Es sencillo, quiere ayudar pero a su manera." Une dijo.  
  
"Si, o eso parece. Fénix tu que dices. Para algo has luchado con el." Suchiya dijo a Fénix la cual le miro sorprendida.  
  
"He luchado contra el, cuando?" Dijo sorprendida.  
  
"El pilotaba Omega." Heero hablo por primera vez. Fénix miro a Lys, Sally y los demás pilotos que cabecearon.  
  
"Heero tiene razón, el lo pilotaba." Trowa dijo.  
  
"...................."  
  
"No sabias que era el?" Instructor H dijo.  
  
"No. No tenia ni idea."  
  
"Entonces, no has hablado con el?" Suchiya pregunto.  
  
"No." Fénix dijo mirando hacia el suelo como dando haber que era cierto lo que decía.  
  
"Bueno y ahora qué." Ann pregunto ante el silencio que se formo en la habitación. Suchiya miro a Une para que tomara la palabra.  
  
"Iréis a Alemania y atacareis su base. Podemos usar los gundams o asaltar la base." Une dijo.  
  
"Atacar con los gundams seria lo mas fácil." Duo dijo.  
  
"Si, pero solo hay dos gundams terminados y si tienen misiles y mobiles suits, estaremos en desventaja." Quatre dijo.  
  
"Podríamos combinar un asalto con un ataque con gundams." Wufei dijo.  
  
"Cuanto tardaran en terminar los otros gundams, Instructor H?" Trowa preguntó.  
  
"......Poco tiempo, unos 2 días si el personal de ETAO nos echa una mano."  
  
"Eso no es problema, Ann moviliza a tu gente." Suchiya dijo.  
  
"Ok." Ann dijo y salio de la habitación seguida de Fénix.  
  
"Fénix." Suchiya dijo y esta se paro dándole la espalda a los que había en la habitación.  
  
"No recuerdo haber dicho que iba a participar en esta nueva guerra, Suchiya."  
  
"Lo se, solo quiero preguntarte una cosa. Si las cosas se ponen feas.........nos echaras una mano?" Suchiya dijo.  
  
"Eso ni se pregunta Key. Pero con el montón de gente que hay aquí no creo que me necesitéis. Matta ne." Con eso Fénix salio de la habitación.  
  
"Ey Heero, eso era japonés?" Duo pregunto y Heero cabeceo.  
  
"Y que significa." Duo dijo.  
  
"Hasta luego." Heero dijo.  
  
"Keikun estas enfermo?" Lys pregunto preocupada.  
  
"No porque." Suchiya la miro.  
  
"Por que siempre que Fénix dice de salir te pones como loco e intentas convencerla para que no salga e incluso le pides a Ann que la convenza de no irse." Lys dijo.  
  
"Digamos que.....entiendo un poco mas su forma de ser. Además no siempre podemos depender de ella." Suchiya dijo mirando a Lys.  
  
"Esta locamente enamorado de Fénix, no crees Quatre?"  
  
"No se Duo, es normal que no quiera que salga si la considera un miembro importante." Quatre le murmuro a Duo.  
  
"Yo creo que esta locamente enamorado de ella, sino no se pondría así cuando se fuese." Duo dijo.  
  
"Bien, desde que decís que el sistema de filtraros camuflados sirvió creo que lo mejor es que lo repitáis, puede ser tonto pero al menos podría funcionar, no?" Suchiya dijo.  
  
".........Al menos dos deberían infiltrarse en la base y el resto esperar fuera para atacar. Podemos combinar tus tropas de asalto junto con los gundams que se encargarían de los misiles y los mobile suits. Que os parece." Quatre dijo y miro al resto.  
  
"Es un buen plan, yo me apunto." Duo dijo y los demás pilotos cabecearon.  
  
"Ningún problema. Mañana por la mañana un avión os llevara hasta Alemania. Para mañana tendréis todo lo que necesitéis." Suchiya dijo.  
  
"Ahora solo queda decidir quien se infiltrara en la base y quien pilotara los gundams." Sally dijo.  
  
"Eso esta claro Sally. Heero y Trowa pilotaran sus gundams y el resto nos echaremos a piedra, papel o tijera quien entrara." Duo dijo y miro a sus compañeros los cuales cabecearon en acuerdo. Los demás también parecían de acuerdo. 


	11. Capitulo 10: Preludio de una nueva batal...

_**Alfa & Omega**_

Capitulo 10: Preludio de una nueva batalla. Parte 2 

"Comandante, me alegro de que haya salido ileso."

"Gracias Reena. Infórmame." Yubei dijo así como se quito el casco del traje y empezó a andar.

"Solo se salvaron 5 de los 6 camiones de misiles. ETAO tiene uno y a detenido a algunos de nuestros hombres, el resto escapo y se esta concentrando en el norte de África pero han tenido problemas."

"Problemas??" Yubei pregunto al llegar al ascensor y entrar en el junto con Reena.

"Si. Como sabe en el norte de África nunca fuimos bien recibidos y allí la mayoría de la población esta del lado de Fénix, además, en estos tres últimos años varios guerreros, mercenarios y soldados se han asentado en una ciudad abandonada, y según nuestra información Fénix se deja caer por allí de vez en cuando."

"Ya veo. Nuestros hombres ha ido a parar allí y varios deben haber muerto."

"Eso creemos comandante. No sabemos nada de los hombres que fueron allí desde hace 4 horas."

"Hmf. No tenemos tiempo para ellos. Que hay del resto."

"He mandado a algunos hombres de incógnito para que los recojan. 3 camiones de misiles han sido enviados a Rusia. Uno va de camino a Chile y el otro a Avalón."

"Bien. Has buscado información sobre los pilotos de Gundam?"

"Si, pero la información de la que disponemos es la de los ex – soldados de la OZ que están con nosotros, también me han dado información sobre Lady Une y también he pedido información sobre Millardo Peacecreaft, me pareció oportuno por si acaso aparecía." Reena dijo así como salieron del ascensor y andaron por un vestíbulo.

"Buen trabajo Reena. Neigmer se encargara de la base de Chile y Avalón, tu ocúpate de la base de Rusia y esta, yo me encargare del resto."

"Del resto comandante?" Reena pregunto sin entender.

"Si, de Kazuya y Fénix." Yubei dijo así como se metió en una habitación.

´ De Kazuya y Fénix? Creí que Kazuya iba a ir por su cuenta, acaso Yubei le teme o querrá matarlo? Y Fénix? Pensé que Yubei quería que se uniese a nosotros, o tal vez quiera acabar con ella....... Me pregunto que será lo que Yubei teme tanto de Kazuya. Pensó Reena mientras miraba la puerta por la que Yubei desapareció.

**Flasback**

"Eres un buen chico Yubei. Por favor, no sigas los pasos de tu padre, no te conviertas en un militar."

"Porque me dices eso? No eres nadie para darme ordenes y tampoco me conoces."

"Se que no soy nadie, pero conocí a tu madre y se que tienes el mismo carácter que ella. Tu padre quiere destruir todo lo que tu madre amaba, yo no se si seré capaz de detenerlo y no se si hay alguien en el mundo capaz de detenerlo......."

"Que es lo que tanto temes Kenshin."

Kenshin Sanada miro a un Yubei Ding de 15 años.

"No temo a Kazuya Ding, temo al demonio que hay dentro de el, un demonio que es capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa con tal de obtener su venganza. Un demonio que fue capaz de destruir una ciudad llena de personas inocentes con la única intención de matar a los asesinos de tu madre. Eso es lo que temo, un demonio que eliminara cualquier obstáculo, incluso a su propio hijo si se pusiera en medio, para obtener su venganza."

Yubei miro a Kenshin a los ojos, unos ojos azules claros en donde se veía miedo y angustia. No miedo por lo que le ocurriese a el, sino miedo por lo que le ocurriese a los demás.

"Los demonios no son como los dragones. Los demonios matan por matar, y por el simple placer de hacerlo. Los dragones evitan matar incluso a sus propios enemigos y solo en un ataque de ira son capaces de matar. Dice un antiguo dicho: El peor error que puede cometer el ser humano es el de provocar la ira de un dragón.

Conviértete en un dragón Yubei y no en un demonio como tu padre, Kazuya Ding."

**End Flasback**

"Convertirme en un dragón y no en un demonio. Creo que me he convertido en un demonio Kenshin y tus hijos en dragones." Una sonrisa triste cruzo la cara de Yubei "Después de todo Saori esta destinada a matarme. Es raro que alguien como yo crea en cosas como estas, al igual que es raro que un científico crea en leyendas y mitos antiguos."

"La base de Yubei en Alemania se encuentra en plena Selva Negra. La base fue abandonada por ETAO tras su desmantelización en Octubre de A.C 193 y en A.C 195, mientras la Alianza y la OZ luchaban contra los pilotos de Gundam, los pocos supervivientes del grupo Omega se adueñaron de la base y la rehabilitaron."

"Desde entonces, la base ha estado operativa y la hemos vigilado. El problema es que podríamos haberla atacado y desmantelado si no hubiese sido por la Alianza que no nos dejaba hacer nada."

"Vamos que si la Alianza os hubiera dejaros moveros y actuar a vuestro antojo, ahora no tendríamos que destruir esa base, no?" Duo dijo así como Keikun termino de dar la información de la base a la que los pilotos de Gundam se iban a infiltrar.

Keikun cabeceo.

Eran las 21:16 p.m, del mismo día en que habían rescatado a Relena y al Presidente de Yubei. Relena y el Presidente habían dejado la base horas antes junto con Lady Une. Ahora en la base del Mediterráneo de ETAO quedaban de Preventers Sally Po y los 5 pilotos de Gundam que a la mañana siguiente saldrían para Alemania.

"Será mejor que decidamos que estrategia utilizaremos para con la base de Alemania." Trowa dijo.

"Es facil. Tú y Heero os quedáis con vuestros gundams mientras nosotros nos infiltramos, sacamos toda la información posible y cuando la tengamos nos largamos y la gente de ETAO entra y arresta a todos. Si tienen mobiles suits vosotros os encargáis de ellos. Es mucho mas facil que otras misiones." Duo dijo tranquilamente.

"Tu siempre lo ves todo muy facil Maxwell."

"Vosotros sois los que vais a entrar así que elegid estrategia y nosotros os apoyaremos en lo que podamos." Suchiya dijo tomando un sorbo de té.

"Os tomáis esto muy despreocupadamente, acaso no os importa lo que ocurra." Wufei dijo.

"No es eso. Es que con Fénix pasaba lo mismo aunque ella no nos contaba sus planes, solo que iba a atacar una base a tal hora y ya esta. Ya habéis visto que ha pasado en el Sahara." Suchiya dijo.

"Mas bien nos deberíamos llamar Unidad de Apoyo, es cierto que no hay hombres especializados en espionaje y cosas así, mas bien.....somos de la vieja escuela tanto en el armamento que utilizamos como en las tácticas." Suchiya dijo.

"No creas, en los Preventers hay de todo." Sally dijo.

"Bueno terminemos esta reunión, vosotros debéis descansar y no creo que haya mas que discutir. Hasta mañana." Suchiya salio de la habitación.

"No parece muy preocupado por la situación. Vaya calma que tiene." Duo dijo.

"A mi también me lo parece." Trowa.

"Keikun es un hombre con mucha sangre fría por lo que se, pero podemos confiar en el y en ETAO." Sally dijo esto ya que había visto la cara de desconfianza que estaba pareciendo en los rostros de Wufei y Heero.

"Bien, mañana saldremos muy temprano, así que Duo levántate temprano." Quatre dijo.

"Si mama." Duo dijo sonriendo.

"Duo, Wufei y yo, iremos en un avión que nos dejara cerca de Munich y desde allí tendremos que infiltrarnos en algún camión para llegar a la base. Trowa y Heero iran en otro avión que los dejara en la parte occidental de la Selva Negra. Si vemos que hay peligro os enviaremos una señal para que ataquéis, ETAO estarán en contacto con vosotros. Os parece bien?" Quatre dijo y miro a los demás para ver que les parecía su plan.

"Seria mejor que fuésemos Trowa y yo, en vez de vosotros." Heero dijo y miro a Quatre y Duo.

"Tanto te preocupas por nosotros Heero." Duo dijo y le puso un brazo en el hombro.

"No, solo que seriamos mas efectivos." Heero dijo con su seriedad natural.

"El plan de Quatre me parece bien Heero, además no creo que Quatre o Duo quieran subir al Wing Zero." Trowa dijo.

"Prefiero a mi Deathscythe, al igual que Wufei prefiere a su Nataku. Además, no nos pasara nada, tenemos a Wufei que nos hará de niñera, verdad Wu-chan?" Duo dijo.

"Que me has llamado Maxwell??"

"Nada Wu-chan." Duo sonrió traviesamente y se fue a ocultar detrás de Sally. Wufei le habría atacado pero al verlo detrás de Sally, con Quatre al lado de el para detenerlo y Trowa que murmuro: Ya tendrás tiempo de matarlo en el viaje, Wufei se tuvo que contener y se relajo pensando en mil torturas para Duo.

Quatre miro a Duo y Wufei y dio un suspiro, este iba a ser un viaje largo, muy muy largo. El solo deseaba que la misión acabara pronto porque de seguro Duo buscaría la más mínima oportunidad para hacerle alguna broma al piloto de Altlong y este de seguro que querría "justicia".

´ Va a ser un viaje muy muy largo. Será mejor que me lleve varias infusiones de té. Quatre pensó al ver la sonrisa traviesa que había en la cara de Duo.

**Nota de la Autora:**

Avalón: se dice que fue en este lugar, una isla, donde curaron las heridas del Rey Arturo y donde fue creada Excalibur.

Autora: Perdón por la demora, voy a haber si pronto hago el siguiente capitulo el cual ya tengo planeado.

Que tal este?? He intentado darle un poco de humor pero no se.....la verdad es que estoy dejando muchos cabos sueltos que voy haber si voy atando.

La verdad es que cuando me pongo a hacer un capitulo lo escribo de una vez, pero lo que me cuesta es ponerme a escribir, porque por una cosa u otra no puedo.

GRACIAS por los reviews

Saori Sanada


	12. Capitulo 11: La Base de Alemania Parte 1

_**Alfa & Omega**_

Capitulo 11: La Base de Alemania. Parte 1 

"Maxwell, apaga eso de una vez."

"Porque! Ya le he bajado el volumen y tu ya puedes dormir todo lo que quieras."

"Es muy molesto."

"No será que no te gusta la letra Wu-chan." Duo dijo con una sonrisa.

"Maxwell, de-ja de llamarme así." Dijo un Wufei todo furioso.

"Ya basta chicos. Duo baja un poco mas la música." Quatre dijo mientras miraba a la carretera.

Por suerte para los ocupantes del vehículo era Quatre el que conducía aunque a este no le gustaba mucho conducir. De hecho, solían ser Heero o Trowa los que conducían. Wufei prefería no conducir a no ser que fuera extremadamente necesario, Quatre solo conducía si Heero o Trowa no podían, y Duo......bueno, Duo desde luego quería conducir, pero como que sus compañeros no querían que condujese por temor a que hiciese un ´ giro inesperado y los mandase al otro barrio antes de tiempo, y eso que Duo era MUY bueno en el manejo de cualquier vehículo.

Quatre se espero mas problemas en el viaje, pero por ahora iban bien.

Habían abandonado la base de ETAO temprano por la mañana. Sobre las 11:00 a.m. habían llegado a Munich y de allí habían cogido un camión con destino a la base de Yubei en la Selva Negra.

Al principio del viaje desde Munich a la base Duo se había cansado del silencio después de hablar con Quatre y puso música, la cual molesto a Wufei por estar demasiado alta.

"Chicos ya llegamos." Quatre dijo así como llegaron a la base y cortó la mini-pelea de Duo y Wufei.

Los 3 se miraron y cabecearon, ahora era cuando empezaba la misión.

"Aquí Trío Rojo. Hemos entrado en la base."

"Aquí Dúo Azul. Recibido. Esperaremos vuestro aviso. Corto."

"Rodger."

"............."

"..............."

"Hay algo que te molesta, Heero?"

"..........."

"Últimamente has estado mas callado de lo normal." Trowa pregunto a Heero.

Ellos habían salido de ETAO a la misma hora que Quatre, Duo y Wufei, pero ellos tomaron un avión hacia el lado opuesto al que iban los otros 3. En uno de los aviones que le quitaron a Yubei junto con los gundams, llevaban los suyos. Ellos se ocultarían en la Selva Negra alemana, a la espera de que los otros terminaran la misión.

Trowa, al igual que Heero, pensaba que era una idea tonta al ir los 5 juntos a una misión que dos de ellos podían solucionar. Lo único que tenían que hacer Quatre y los demás era sacar toda la información posible de la base y destruirla. Cosa que ellos habían echo miles de veces.

Pero, según Wufei, Heero y Trowa, Keikun Suchiya no parecía fiarse mucho de ellos, por eso se aprovecho de la idea de Quatre y de forma insistente propuso que los 5 de ellos fueran a esa misión para así, según Trowa tenerlos mas controlados, y como Une lo apoyo al final tuvieron que ir los 5.

"Es una perdida de tiempo." Heero dijo después de un largo silencio.

"Tienes razón, pero debemos demostrar a Suchiya que puede confiar en nosotros. No creo que pase nada por hacerle caso esta vez." Trowa dijo refiriéndose al plan de la misión.

"No me fío de Suchiya."

"Ni Wufei ni yo nos fiamos. Nos miraba con desconfianza esta mañana y sus tropas nos siguen demasiado cerca." Trowa dijo y miro por la ventana de la cabina del avión en donde estaban, y podía ver a las tropas de ETAO que estaban con ellos. Había varios soldados que rodeaban el avión, y para Trowa, no parecían estar precisamente como si tuvieran que protegerlo.

"Me parece que tampoco se fía de Une. Según se, fueron los Preventers los que les pidieron ayuda a ETAO. Sino lo llegan a hacer no creo que ETAO los hubiese ayudado." Heero dijo mirando por la ventana.

ETAO desde luego había llevado bastantes soldados. Heero pudo ver que la mayoría eran soldados de asalto con vehículos de asalto. ETAO tenia una base en Alemania con cazas, y si los necesitaban los enviaría.

"Que opinas de Fénix."

"Oculta algo."

"El resto opinamos lo mismo. Wufei no confía en ella. Duo y Quatre confían en ella, además de que Quatre puede sentirla con su Corazón Espacial." Trowa dijo.

"Eso es extraño." Heero dijo mirando a Trowa.

"Lo es. Pero confió en Quatre. Si hay algo malo nos lo dirá."

"Que ganas tenia de estirar las piernas." Dijo Duo saliendo del camión y estirándose.

Wufei salio del camión y hecho una mirada alrededor. No había duda de que estaban en el hangar, ya que había varios Mobiles suits, tanto Leos, Aries y Tauros, por todo el hangar, también estaban los mobiles suits que eran como una mezcla del Vayeata y el Mercurios (Lo siento pero no se como se llaman estos mobiles suits, salen en el capitulo 30)

Si Yubei había podido reconstruir los gundams y volver a hacer estos mobiles suits, de seguro que podría hacer cualquier otro mobile suit como el Tallgese, el Vayeate o el Mercurios.

"Yo me encargare del hangar." Wufei dijo cuando se aproximo a Duo y Quatre.

"Bien, nosotros investigaremos por la base."

"Entonces dentro de 2 horas aquí, no? Vamonos Quatre."Duo dijo y empezó a marcharse seguido de Quatre.

Wufei vio como se iban. El observo el hangar y pensó en investigar de donde podría haber sacado Yubei los planos para reconstruir estos mobiles suits, y después colocaría algunas bombas.

"Eso dijo?!"

"Si. El se encargara de Kazuya y de Fénix. Y nosotros del resto."

".............."

"Algo malo, Neigmer?" La Teniente Reena Matsugiro, que era la 3º en mando a pesar de su rango (que yo sepa Teniente es superior a Capitán, sino es así decídmelo) pregunto a Anthony Neigmer que tenia el rango de Capitán y era el 2º en mando.

"Si. Que pasara con los del 5 Elemento? El comandante no los ha mencionado y no creo que les haga gracia el echo de que el Presidente y la Ministra Darlian se hayan escapado." Neigmer dijo en un tono amargo.

"Puede. Yo pienso que el comandante se hará cargo de ello también." Reena dijo así como los dos caminaban por los pasillos, sin darse cuenta de que dos soldados los seguían.

"No te preocupes por Yubei, Reena. El saber cuidarse solo y sabe a lo que se enfrenta." Neigmer dijo intentando calmar a Reena que tenia una expresión de preocupación.

".............tan peligroso es Kazuya Ding, Anthony?"

Neigmer sabia que cuando Reena lo llamaba por su nombre, era porque se refería a algo serio. Era cierto que Reena tenia un rango superior a él, pero, él, era un veterano de guerra. Llevaba desde los 12 años metido en el ejército y ya tenia los 45. Su padre al ser militar lo metió a temprana edad en el ejército de la Alianza. Fue allí, donde conoció a Kazuya Ding, de echo Ding fue superior suyo y entablo gran amistad con el y con su hijo, Yubei.

Neigmer siempre pudo haber subido de rango, pero a el le gustaba el rango de Capitán ya que así no tenia que enfrentar tantos problemas, y al tener un rango menos le dejaba tiempo para dedicarse a la investigación o al espionaje, cosas de las que el fue el encargado en el grupo Omega.

Si. Neigmer abandono a la Alianza cuando Yubei le propuso unirse al grupo Omega. A Neigmer no le gustaba mucho la Alianza en esa época y como Yubei era hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos decidió unirse.

´ .....uno de mis mejores amigos......si.....lo fue..... Neigmer pensó tristemente.

"Veras Reena. Ding es un hombre con carácter y ......aunque suene infantil, es algo caprichoso, sino consigue lo que quiere es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y se toma la venganza muy en serio. Es por eso por lo que es tan peligroso. Al ser un ex – militar de la Alianza, obtuvo muchos contactos, tanto en la Tierra como en las Colonias y por eso tiene muchos recursos. Es tan peligroso y resbaladizo como una serpiente."

" Resbaladizo?" Reena pregunto.

"Si, no suele luchar sus propias peleas, sino que envía a alguien para que las luche por el. Además de que en sus años mozos fue un espía y asesino a sueldo que trabajaba para la Alianza. Sabe ocultarse muy bien. Yubei sabia esto, no entiendo porque se peleo con Kazuya. Kazuya es de esas personas a las que prefieres que sean tus aliados en vez de tus enemigos." Neigmer dijo.

"Entiendo. Es extraño, el comandante se refirió a Fénix de la misma forma." Reena dijo esto ultimo como para si misma y de forma pensativa.

"A que te refieres." Neigmer pregunto con curiosidad.

"El comandante dijo una vez: que a Fénix nunca le gusto la Alianza y que solo se unió a ETAO y lucho contra nosotros porque cometíamos atentados, sino hubiésemos echo atentados de seguro que Fénix se hubiese unido a nosotros." Reena dijo.

"........puede ser. En esa época solo los que se beneficiaban de la Alianza los que la apoyaban y Fénix debía estar entre los que no se beneficiaban. Pero si Fénix no se hubiese enfrentado a nosotros, ahora no seria lo que es." Neigmer dijo.

"Si. El comandante me dijo también que es mejor tener a Fénix como aliada que como enemiga, por eso ha intentado que se uniera a nosotros pero no lo ha conseguido." Reena dijo.

"Yubei a hablado con ella?" Neigmer pregunto curioso.

"Lucho contra ella en el Sahara, así que supongo que si, no creo que desperdiciase esa oportunidad." Reena dijo.

"Pero la respuesta debió ser que no. Sino, Yubei no diría que se encargaría de ella."

"Anthony, oí una vez que Yubei y Fénix se conocían de antes de que se enfrentaran por primera vez, que se conocían desde niños. Es cierto?" Al decir esto Reena, Neigmer entendió una doble pregunta.

"Es cierto. No te preocupes, ya ves que eso a Yubei no le importa, de echo no creo que sienta nada por ella." Neigmer se rió de la mirada que le dio Reena cuando dijo esto ultimo.

"Yubei me lo dijo dos meses después de que luchase contra Fénix en un cara a cara. Le gusto durante un tiempo, pero son enemigos, así que no se puede permitir ese lujo. Y creo que Fénix no demostraba interés en él en ese sentido." Neigmer dijo.

"Así que era cierto." Reena dijo.

"Si pero no te preocupes. Te diré una cosa pero no se lo menciones a Yubei, ni tampoco a Kazuya o Fénix."

"No creo que a los dos últimos se lo pueda mencionar, Neigmer." Reena dijo con tono irónico.

"Por si acaso. Veras, Fénix en realidad es la hija de Kenshin Sanada...."

"Queeeee!!!!!!" Reena no grito muy alto pero si lo suficiente como para los que estaban a su alrededor la mirasen.

"Baja la voz. Si, ella es la hija del gran científico Kenshin Sanada, el que mejoro la estructura de las colonias, los puertos espaciales, los trajes espaciales y todo lo referente al espacio y la obtención de energía, tanto la ecológica como la que no lo es."

"Ella....no me lo creo..............no puede ser...........aunque eso explicaría algunas cosa........ ella es la hija de Kenshin Sanada??" Reena dijo aun si creérselo.

´ Fénix....ella es la hija de Kenshin Sanada? El mismo Kenshin Sanada que mejoro el sistema de las colonias, el que desarrollo la energía ecológica, el que mejoro la obtención de energía solar y muchas mas cosas???? Reena pensó.

"Que si. Veras, Kenshin Sanada creo los planos de todos los mobiles suits y gundams que ha habido, el los diseño porque no le gustaba la Alianza. Kazuya Ding, el padre de Yubei, mato a Kenshin para conseguir los planos de los mobiles suits y enfrentarse a la Alianza, pero no pudo conseguir los planos de ninguno de los gundams, ni los de la Operación Meteoro ni del de Fénix. El le vendió los planos a la Alianza, a la OZ, a la Fundación Romefeller y a los Barton. Esto le otorgo mas contactos y mas medios para conseguir formar su ejercito." Neigmer le contó en un tono bajo.

"Entonces, Kazuya Ding mato a Kenshin Sanada para hacerse con los planos....para venderlos?? Mato a Kenshin Sanada solo por dinero??"

´ Solo por eso?? Que ser más despreciable es Kazuya Ding, con lo que podría haber seguido ayudando Kenshin Sanada si siguiese vivo. Reena pensó.

"No, el quería los planos para construir los mobiles suits él, pero no tenia los medios suficientes. Además el quería el gundam de Fénix que era el único que construyo Kenshin y porque es el mas poderoso." Neigmer dijo parándose en la entrada de un ascensor.

"Pero porque. Mato uno de los más grandes científicos de todos los tiempos solo.....por conseguir un mobile suit? Porque." Reena no se lo creía, para ella Kenshin Sanada era como un héroe. Ella era de una colonia de L5, y si Kenshin Sanada no hubiese mejorado la estructura de las colonias, ahora muchas de ellas no serian habitables.

"Por venganza." Neigmer dijo tristemente.

"Venganza??" Reena pregunto sorprendida.

"Si. Una venganza que aun quiera cumplir. Ding tan solo vive para la venganza. Cuando supe quien era Fénix pensé que ella era igual que Ding, que vivía para vengar a su padre pero me equivoque. Durante un tiempo intento matar a Ding pero......lo dejo.....y me alegro." Neigmer dijo.

"Tal vez por eso se ha vuelto a unir con ETAO, aun busca vengarse de Kazuya."

"No se......." Neigmer dijo así como el ascensor llego y subieron.

Las dos figuras que los habían seguido, sin que se dieran cuentan, se quedaron mirando durante un rato antes de irse por otro camino.

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, que os parece este? quería haberlo subido antes pero no he podido. Ahora ya sabéis un poco mas de los nuevos personajes y de por donde van los tiros. Lo malo uu es que sigo dando mas protagonismo a mis personajes que a los G-boys. En el próximo capitulo aparecerán mas eso es seguro y también habrá acción y alguna batallita de mobiles suits.........bueno no cuento nada mas aunque ya he dado una indirecta de que pasara en el próximo.

Gracias por los rewvies y seguid dejándome mas, por favor.

Saori Sanada


	13. Nota de Autora 2

Hola a todos los que leeis este fic. Durante un tiempo no voy a actualizar pero eso no significa que deje este fic. Quiero revisar los capitulo que ya he publicado y poner algunas ideas claras. Tambien tengo que pensar bien como voy a hacer el siguiente capitulo porque habra accion y eso no creo que se me de muy bien narrarlo, vosotros direis. Nos vemos. Saori Sanada 


End file.
